dawning flames
by Chelsea Van Der Pol
Summary: Part 2...picks up where From Unexpected Places leaves off. it's chelsRae. I now dub Chrave pronounced crave it fits : oh come join us in part 3. COMING SOON
1. Chapter 1

Finally coming up for air,still holding tight to one another,literally breathless again. We laid there a moment in one another's arms,silent except for our ragged breath and our pounding hearts I'm sure we can both hear.

"Girl we gotta quit doing that,"Rae manages to get out pulling back enough to look in each other's eyes.

"kissing?"

"no baby,don't be silly,"she smiled kissing my lips softly seeing the disappointment in my eyes,"just the not be able to breath thing. it's tough but breathing is a good thing ya know."

"true."

"so what time you wanna go over to your place?"

"I dunno what are you thinking?not positive I even want to get out of bed."

"we gotta get up sometime sweetheart,I mean walking in on us naked,in bed,wrapped up together,probably isn't THE best way to find out about us."

"yeh maybe not, though Eddie found out that way. Well topless not naked but still."I laughed thinking about the look on Eddie's face,"You're right baby of course,"I smiled and kissed her again.WOW,I swear the kisses get better everytime.

"silly,"she smled at me tucking a wayward strand of hair behind my ear,"

"Baby,"

"yeh?"

"I do have to do one thing today speaking of Eddie."

"Hmm?"

"well I have to talk to Chantel's parents."

"what? girl I am officially confused what the hell have YOU gotta talk to them for?"Rae is cute even confused,man I have it BAD.

Letting out a sigh,"Well...I didn't exactly plan on making love with you last night..."

"baby I already said I didn't wanna rush you I though every..."

"nononononononoo baby I WANTED to am I am oh so very glad we did and honestly can't wait to again," I grin,"well see I ..umm..well ..ya know when I went downstairs before you yesterday after Eddie got here?"

"yeh,"still with a look of uncertainty,

"well I really wanted to surprise you but well...you remember when we were al younger and used to go up to the mountains?"

"Mhmmm,"again she nodded but confused still.

"well uhh his cousin still has those cabins and well we were talking before you came downstairs and then again when Chantel dragged you off at the movies. Oh baby I wanted it to be a surprise but we made plans to surprise you both. You & Chantel. and well uh the thing is...Rae,"I took her face into my hands,"baby will you go away with me? This weekend Eddie and I wanted to take you and Chantel away for the weekend and it's all but planned. I wanted so badly to be alone with you."

"Oh Chels, baby of course I'll go.I would love to. How though I mean.."

"Well Eddie worked it out with his folks and mine and yours somehow but he asked me to talk to Chantel's parents, tell her she would stay with me and you but of course it would be me and you and then the two of them,their anniversary is friday I think."

"Baby I don't know what to say, you planned this well I know Eddie helped but you wanted to do this for us, because you love me. All of this is because you do. I love you Chels."She pulled me on top of her again kissing me so passionately,arms wrapped around me.Soft,slow sensual kisses,that I hoped and thought may never end.My hands moving over her body,just over 24hours ago we shared our first kiss,and there is such a sweet love between us as though we'd been together forever and a fiery white hot passion of newfound lovers.

I saw a movie once,the title of which eludes me but the thought sticks. It said something to the effect the French have a philosophy that we are allowed as many lovers in life as we wish to take,but only one great passion. This woman I hold in my arms,my best friend now lover,my girlfriend. This makes me realize how true that is,Raven is my passion, my one great true love.

_**Lyrics-Wynonna-"My Angel Is Here"**_

_They say, there's a state of heaven_

_Somewhere, way beyond the clouds_

_I know, there's a piece of heaven in every little thing that you do_

_cuz every time you walk in the room_

_My angel is here, my angel is here_

_Lying, saying I ain't lonely_

_Crying, when no one sees my tears_

_Dying, whenever love's disowned me_

_Each night I've prayed for help to get through_

_And when I felt you near me I knew_

_My angel is here, my angel is here_

_I'm so protected and heaven's so near_

_When I am under your wing_

_My wounds are healed, and my spirit is clear_

_So come on angel, make my heart sing_

_And when I'm lost and alone, who will find me?_

_Who's there whenever I call_

_show me the way to the strength that's inside me_

_Pick me up, whenever I fall_

_You say, love is no conitions_

_Each soul, is free to come and go_

_Stay strong, I don't need permission_

_cuz paradise is waiting for me_

_Every time I hear my heart speak_

_My angel is here_

_My angel is here_

_My angel is here_

_My angel is here_


	2. Chapter 2

"You are the very vision of loveliness, Chels."

I smiled kissing her softly.

"Guess we should get around and ready huh?shower up and stuff.'

"yup,"I grinned.

"Shit,"Rae pulled away as her cell began ringing,"oh I'll let it go to voice mail."pulling me into another deep kiss.

"Baby it could be your mom,"

"nope,"she mumbled into my neck covering me with kisses,"mnotmtheir ..ring."

"it could be cory honey."

"buzzkill,"

I laughed,"it's ok baby we have plenty of time."

She sighed heavily then kissed my forehead,"k I'll get it hop in the shower k?"

"k, it'll be fine baby I promise. I love you."

"I love you."

I kissed her softly as I got up to head for the shower.

Rae's POV

mmmm look at that body damn.yeh phone k.

"hello? huh/ oh h..h...how ya'll doin' yeh I said to call it's fine.So what do you need help..uh huh...well have you tried talking..uh HUH..girl honestly Chels told me first. but like I said I love her back so it was kinda easy. You know if Bianca is into anyone...well that is a good thing right. ok I guess the first biggest thing you might wanna do,...you ever see her without muffy around? Good.Muffy is out of town right now..perfect. I mean you could write her a letter sure but better to talk in person,even better alone don't ya think. Well I don't think I'll be home. I'm leaving with Chels. Well yeh I should have my phone. yeh I mean sure,. if you should need to. If I cant answer leave message..well yeh you could call again.But I mean jsut get her somewhere you are both comfortable. Sure I guess you don't HAVE to say it's us you could just like bring up the fact that 2 girls you knnow ..yeh... and then judge from that reaction and then just yeh talk to her. you've been friends since..right...good luck girl.holla if ya need me k?...bye."

I smile and shake my head Loca & Bianca ? and Loca coming to ME to "Baxter" for advice. who would have ever thought...

(Chels POV again)

I lean my head back letting the warm fall against my body. I have never been so happy in all of my life. I reach for the shampoo , strawberry,thinking I need to thank Eddie for bringing that too.I lather up my hair , I love the way this smells and feels. I breathe the scent deeply before leaning my head back ,eyes closed to rinse.

Just as I finishing rinsing the shampoo from my hair, I feel soft hands cup my breasts from behind and a familiar body pressing against my bare back.Soft kisses against my collarbone, pulling me tighter.Rae's lips softly kiss up my neck,lips brush gently against my ear ,whispering huskily,"Can't help myself baby."

"MMMMM ," I reach back touching her soft and now wet skin,"oh Rae."

"I love you."

I turn slowly in her arms,wrapping mine around her,one hand resting on her upper back,my other resting just above her ass. "I love you,"I gently press my lips against hers parting them with the tip of my tongue.She meets my kiss deepening it holding me closer. Warm water rolling over our bodies,both steam and passion rising.

sorry the "dividers" aren't showing up :(


	3. Chapter 3

Our eyes locked on one another pulling back from the kiss,less than an arms length between us. I feel Rae's hand cup my face, I turn just a bit kissing her palm softly. Her fingers trail down my jawline to my neck as I run mine through her hair. I feel her left hand move slowly,softly up my side,my body beginning to tremble. fingertips barely caressing one another's skin.Eyes still locked unflinchingly on one another burning into each others stare. I feel the palm of her hand against my breast her thumb moving against my nipple. My right hand moves slightly,tenderly down the small of her back,fingertips lingering against her sweet skin,over her ass squeezing gently. Our foreheads touch, I feel her hand press into the small of my back.Almost rolling, moves her face nose to nose, down til our lips are level. I brush my lips against hers we hold there barely touching,her tongue grazes my lips,before it moves I touch it with the tip of my own. Just to taste her,we join ins the smallest,shortest of kisses. Placing her hands on my shoulders, and kissing small kisses against my neck,she moved around my body, my eyes closed and I leaned my head back giving her all the access she could need,fingers tracing my skin from my shoulders down over my upper arms. I felt small kisses again the base of my neck as her fingers trailed over my breasts cupping them and squeezing briefly. Holding onto me as she kissed sweet little kisses between my shoulder blades, I could feel her breast pressed against the small of my back. I gasped aloud reaching back, trying to touch any part of her body.

"I ...love...you," she breathed huskily between small kisses along my side to my abdomen, moving up slowly,stopping just below my breast,pulling back but where I could still feel her hot breath against my wet skin.I feel my knees trembling I grab ahold of her sshoulder to try and steady myself.

"baby" I find I can barely even whisper.

"shh,"she places a gentle kiss against my lips. I feel her reach behind me and the water stops and I feel her arm around my waist gently leading me out of the shower as her fingers ,of her other hand ,intertwine with mine. I feel myself being wrapped in a big soft towel, with Rae. Her arms holding me gently, soft small kisses against one another's lips as we walk together and tumble onto Raven's bed.

"I changed the sheets while you were in the shower," she smirked and kissed along my neck.

I couldn't help but smile so big,"you think of everything,huh?" I ran my hands through her wet hair as she lay next to me. Burying her face against my neck, I moved my hands along her back. Laying next to one another looking deep into each others eyes. still trailing our fingers over one another's skin.

" I love you Rae."

"I love you baby," she said before placing the sweetest kiss against my lips.

I'm thinking it may be a while before we leave but I'm in no way complaining. Bliss is what comes to mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Rae," I trail my fingers down over her shoulder and upper arm,stopping momentarily.

"baby,"I feel her hand on my cheek.

"I can't even begin..."

"love doesn't seem strong enough..."

"mmhmm."

Rae smiles and shakes her head a bit as though she knows I'm thinking possible psychic cold again,as she seems to be reading my thoughts. I feel things I've never even begun to imagine before. Lying here in her arms,as though we are the first to experience such feelings, no one has ever put them into words before. At least not that I have ever seen or read even heard.The sweetest love song,not the most beautiful sonnet could touch the way my heart, my very being feels looking into those deep dark eyes,feeling those soft arms around me. The touch of the softest sweetest skin. I laugh just a little to myself remembering the "camping" trip we were on when Rae came to rescue me before I even needed rescuing. If not for the moisturizing cream, excuse me expense moisturizing cream, I'd still be stuck.

I snap back to the now just in time to meet her luscious lips in yet another breathtaking kiss,feeling her arms wrap so very tightly around me, I hold her in mine,letting a soft moan escape my lips into our kiss.

Ending the kiss for now, well hold each other still so very close, not a word needs to be spoken.Smiles on both our faces as we both look into each others eyes, I feel Raven's fingers running through my still wet hair,softly, almost inaudibly muttering something about strawberries and I also made out the word intoxicating. I bite my bottom lip and half smile knowing she's referring to the shampoo, beaming inside that she likes it.

I find I can't help but stare,Rae is so incredibly gorgeous, I mean we all know her outfits that she makes are awesome but they are nothing compared to this body hiding underneath. I love every single thing about this woman.

"Hi," she breathes.

"Hey baby," I touch her face softly,looking up seeing that sparkle in her eye.

"Chelsea?"

"Hmmm," I mutter against her neck,nuzzling against her. Her warm still damp skin against my face.

" I love you so much,I just...oh," I hear a hitch in her breath as I kiss across her collarbone lightly.

" I love you Raven,VERY much," I place tender light kisses across the top of her chest,to the nape of her neck.She takes my chin between her thumb and forefinger, gently lifting my face, pressing her lips just to mine.

Running her fingers through my hair,over my shoulders and down my arms,all the while deepening our kiss,reaching my hand interlacing her fingers with mine. Lifting gently both out hands,arm up above my head leaning over me now, her opposite shoulder against mine our breasts barely touching.I feel her hand slide down to my hip almost steadying me. My free hand resting on the small of her back as her body presses to mine,half on top of me. I moan into her kiss,so tender but incredibly passionate.

A soft kiss against my lips,"baby," lips still touching mine,aching for more."I do love you Chels,and I have for so long."


	5. Chapter 5

I felt the warmth of Raven's skin pressing to mine,an all too familiar feeling but more than welcomed time after time. Our kisses strong but so very slow and tender,

_**Lyrics-Wynonna- You Are**_

_How do you do it anyway _

_like there ain't nothin to it _

_to make me stay_

_no tricks with smoke and mirrors _

_not anything up your sleaves_

_A second look and it can't be clearer_

_it's no mystery_

_It's in the way you love_

_It's in the little things you say_

_It's in the way you live _

_and give your heart away_

_It's in the chance you took_

_It's in the way you look at me_

_that sets you a world apart_

_and makes you who you are_

_and you are..._

_Beautiful_

_you are_

_Pressed on my soul your fingerprint_

_Going where no one's ever been_

_well I don't know how but I know you're in it_

_my life,my world, my dreams_

_I try but I just can't pin it_

_down to one thing_

_It's in the way you love_

_(the way that you love me)_

_It's in the little things you say_

_It's in the way you live _

_and give your heart away_

_t's in the chance you took_

_(the chance that you took on me)_

_It's in the way you look at me_

_that sets you a world apart_

_and makes you who you are_

_and you are_

_you are _

_BEAUTIFUL_

_It's in the way you love_

_(the way that you love me)_

_It's in the little things you say_

_It's in the way you live _

_and give your heart away_

_t's in the chance you took_

_(the chance that you took on me)_

_It's in the way you look at me_

_that sets you a world apart_

_and makes you who you are_

_and you are_

_beautiful_

_you are_

_you are_

_beautiful_

_you are_

_no tricks with smoke and mirrors_

_not anything up your sleeve_

_a second look and it can't be clearer_

_it's no mystery_

_you are_

_well I don't know how but I know you're in it_

_my life my world my dreams_

_I try but I just can't pin it down to one thing_

_cuz you are_

_beautiful_

I feel rae's knee against my leg, I part them slightly allowing her leg to move between mine,tangling in one another, sweet soft kisses between the moist heat of our skin. I swear all it takes is for the slightly brush of her skin on mine. I don't know how long I waited I used to long for ever that. I remember when my so called "best camp friend" Jennifer was coming for a visit,and I had her meet me at Rae's, not quite so slow as I'm thought of sometimes. See Rae hadn't been paying the same amount of attention to me or maybe was...or looking back now knowing what I do, bet she felt awkward around me like I did her. dang sorry. but I wanted her to get jealous and damn did she, I think if she'd have been able to she would have tagged me as HERS , I remember even after everyone supposedly made nice and we were getting a picture she is next me, in the middle and Jenn kinda off to the side. I talked to her later and thanked her, she is the one who helped me gain enough courage to tell Raven I love her. Jennifer has been dating one of the female counselors for nearly a year now..maybe 2w who cares.

"Chels,"

"hmm ," I answer sweetly looking into my beloved's eyes.

"Still with me?" she laughed a lil,guess I looked zoned.

"always I wrap my arm around her neck pulling her into a passionate kiss, I could tell I caught her a bit off, my other hand cupping her ass,gently pulled her on top of me completely now,well except her legs were laying against the bed, between my legs. I bent my left knee some and pressed my thigh against the outside of hers.

HEY I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SHORT AM EXHAUSTED PROMISE MORE SOON

as always my darling friend W.t.s this is for you...(note song ;) )


	6. Chapter 6

Sweetness of her kiss, and the feel of her tender touch,her body against mine,clouds my mind. I feel her hand push against my thigh moving slowly,between her leg and mine. I gasp again breaking the kiss slightly as I feel her hand cupped over me pressed slightly against my flesh, between us.

"Rae," I breath against her neck as she kisses along my neck again,sending chills down my spine.

"you 'k" she whispered looking up into my eyes, her breath ragged as mine.

"course," I manage,and nod a little,silently letting her know that everything is more than perfect and I want her to do every single thing she is doing.

Instead though I feel her hand slide above to my abdomen up along my side stopping on my shoulder, softly kissing my lips. A single tear escaped her eye and rolled halfway down her cheek before I kissed it away," oh baby," I whispered feeling my own eyes burn with tears. We kissed softly and so very tenderly both having tears rolled down one each others cheeks. We moved still holding onto one another ,laying on our sides ,running hands in each others hair. Rae's shoulder barely hit the little clock radio on the night stand. we laughed,she reached for it but I put my hand on hers, no it's nice. She smiled and wrapped her arm back around me. humming softly to the music.

_**lyrics-heaven help me**_

_I could lose my vision_

_my eyes no longer see_

_I could lose my religion_

_in my struggle to believe_

_that would be a loss_

_that would be a cross_

_I'd somehow rise above_

_but heaven help me_

If I ever lose your love

_I've traded my innocence_

_for the secrets of the night_

_felt my calloused conscience_

_lose it's grip on wrong and right_

_it cut me to the bone_

_but somehow I've held on_

_cuz I could feel your touch_

_but Heaven help me _

_if I ever lose your love_

_'Cause you are the one light_

_that shines on me_

_and without your love_

_God knows where I'd be._

_Lost without a prayer_

_somewhere way out there,_

_my soul would turn to dust._

_And Heaven Help Me _

_if I ever lose your love._

"that's it," she whispered halfway though,"oh chels,"

"baby," I pulled her so tight against me kissing her gently,"you can't lose me"

"chel..."

"I promise Raven, I feel the exact same way, I could never be without you. I've always thought that. "

" NOW I know."

"Now I know" we said in unison. sharing yet another soft kiss, trying to wipe away the trails of from one another's faces, smiling. Holding on so tight, never wanting to let go. I felt Rae's head rest against my shoulder as she quietly sang half whispered the repeating end of the song on the radio.

Cause you are the one light

that shines on me

and without your love

God knows where I'd be.

**So hold me close again,**

**tell me it won't end,**

**and that will be enough.**

Heaven Help Me

if I ever lose your love.

And, Heaven Help Me

if I ever lose your love.

"It won't end baby, I am going to love you forever Raven Baxter. No matter what." a tear rolled down my cheek, just as she lifted her head to look into my eyes again. She pressed her lips to my cheek kissing away the tear.

" I am going to love YOU forever Chelsea Daniels."kissing my lips softly before laying her had against my shoulder again,whispering,"for always."

**ok so I have a thing for incorporating music into my fics but it fits to me... at least. hey at least they're all the same artist in this fic LOL.**

**anyway sorry things have been short been crazy here..but promise more soon k.**

**I know I always say it but W.t.s, girl I don't think I could do this without you. :)**

**and of course all my reviewers there would be no writing with out all the great readers and reviewers...**

**much love.**


	7. Chapter 7

I can't say how long we laid there just holding one another,but I can say it was the only place I wanted to be.

Rae placed her hand upon my face, and smiled."Guess maybe we should make the move?"

"what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"to your house, my parent's haven't called and it will be dark soon."

"oh wow," I looked to the window time just flew by,"you wanna call them."

"sure but we need to go feed an lovve lil sammywhammy,"Rae smiled, saying my dog's name.," you gonna call Chantel's or go by there."

"well honestly I don't know how to get there, not even sure I know her number, I could call Eddie."

"K I'll call my folks and throw on some clothes."

"baby," I laugh," you've never just thrown on some clothes."

"she playfully swatted my arm,"never heard you complain bout my clothes, before."

"nah and I'm not now, but I prefer them off ," I grinned a lil shocked I said it aloud.

She kissed me softly,then started to get up.

"hey baby, I wanted to stop and get some of those carob treat things for sammy on the way."

"sure I'll stop with ya."

"yeh you could, or I could call and talk with chantels folks and stop by and you could meet me at home if you wanna." I reached over and in my bag that Eddie brought I pulled out my key and handed it to her.

"Chels I don't wanna go up in your house alone."

"yeh Rae like you've never been there without me ," I smiled.

"k, but don't be long," she pleaded with her eyes before stealing another kiss.

"promise babe."I stood pulling on some clothes, then pulling her into my arms ," I'll see you at home in just a lil bit k?"

"k," she pouted a lil, but kissed me back.then picked up her cell to dial her folks," I love you."

"I love you ," I mouthed," will be home soon baby promise"

As i walked out into the lush backyard of the Baxter home, My feet practically floated their way out the gate and down the sidewalk. I got out my cell and called Eddie,"Hey..nope she's inside. we're going to my house,yeh,..no I'm walking there now...gonna stop and get some...uh huh...ya know I don't even know chantel's oh yeh ok..you're kidding...Holy Crap Eddie," I laughed in disbelief,"and they said yes, cool, so you're mom..no? oh really...cool. No I never would have thought either ...yeh...well hey that's awesome...yeh oh..k I'll let you go I'm bout to go in here. talk to you soon,"

Wow I thought hanging up the phone, there's no way it would have gone that easily with ME talking to Chantel's folks. Eddie's cousin calling them and convincing it was a surprise to Eddie and to say nothing to chantel but that there would be other's there etc and Eddie would stay in their place, and chantel in the other cabin, the only thing that wasn't true is that chantel wouldn't be staying with Raven and I. God Eddie's whole family must be smooth I laughed allowed,after checking out.

Now home to MY Raven. I sure like the sound of that.

Walking up the sidewalk with such an enormous smile on my face, the house looks almost dark, nope wait I can see a lil light. Then again we leave a little light on for Sammy. Maybe I have a minute before Rae gets here, I try the knob, nope maybe not,it's unlocked. I open the door slowly,"Hello? "

Silence.

"Anyone home," I call out louder. Then Sammywhammy comes running,"Hey! " I kneel down sitting the bag on the table,pulling my doggie into my arms."Miss me?" I laugh then pull out the carob treats I bought him," I missed you too my lil SammyWhammy. Is Rae here."

"shit" I hear someone quietly saying from the other room.

"nevermind," I laugh out loud," be right back buddy."

I walk through the door into the kitchen,"Rae."

"Oh Chels hey babe, " she looks up from where she is knelt on the floor.

"hey ," I walked over stretching out my hand to help her up." you ok honey?"

"yeh, I just," she sighed heavily,"wanted to make you this nice dinner and well," She did that adorable little lip-pouty thing.

"aww, it's ok honey, I can get some takeout or,"

" well no I did make something just not well,"she took my hand and lead me toward the dining area,"c'mere?"

I walked with her and closed my eyes as we got to the door.

"Chels?"

"hmm?"

whatcha doin?"

"umm closing my eyes?"

"ok, but you don't have to. go ahead" I hear her giggle a little,before opening the door."open."

"oh Raven, when did you have time to.l.oh Gosh baby it's so." I find words hard to come by as I look around the room a big double wick candle sat shining in the center of the table,fresh flower petals all around and the biggest bowl of mac n cheese I'd ever seen. "My fave."

"That wasn't all I planned."

"stop it's awesome Rae," it's beautiful, I Love you did this and I love YOU." I pulled her into my arms kissing her deeply.

"love you ."

"shall we?"I smile motioning to the table.

"of course," Rae leads me to the table and pulls out my chair for me to sit.

"always such a gentleman." I snicker.

Rae shakes her head walking to the other side of the table and sitting directly in front of me taking my hand in hers across the table,"well it's only right you're such a lady." She smiles so big. She's so cute, dang."mac n cheese Chels?" she winks.

"yup,thanks Rae ," I smile so big. Our first candlelight dinner,I always knew Rae was a sweetheart but everything is just magnified when your in love, and I am that for sure.

"So baby, how'd it go?"

"how'd what go?"

"The whole talking to Chantel's folks."

"OOHHHH I didn't talk to them."

"baby!"

"no I called Eddie and it's taken care of something bout his cousin handle or some such mess, anyway it's all fine."

"wow, I'm sure somehow there is more to it then that but k. I'm glad you're home."

"me too," smiling even bigger hearing her say HOME.


	8. Chapter 8

Taking my napkin and wiping my mouth JUST in case,"that was wonderful baby."

"Chels I..."

"Would it kill you to take this compliment Baxter," I say walking toward her side of the table,laughing.

"no it's just well,"

"Raven,"giving my best mock stern look.

"Yes ma'am," she hung her head.

She is so cute."So what say I clean things up and then "

"I can do it Chels." she starts as I climb into her lap wrapping an arm over her shoulders.

"nah it's fine, you go rest you made dinner, and all this, so wonderful. Besides Sammy might like some company." I laugh kissing her lips softly.

"oh alright but don't be long? You know I like Sammy but well "

I laugh and reluctantly rise from her lap, turning picking up the dishes.

"thanks 'Flo'" Rae playfully swats my butt, laughing.

I roll my eyes, shaking my head,"if you weren't so damn adorable."

"I'm adorable?" She angles her head batting her eyelashes.

"hmmm nope."

"wha?" She pouts.

"OF COURSE," I laugh,"GO! I will be there in a minute baby," I lean down arms full and kiss her forehead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Standing over the sink washing my hands after rinsing the dishes and loading into the washer, I feel Rae's arms wrap around my waist,I lean my head back as her lips graze my neck,"you're even sexy doing dishes,"

"not possible," I say turning in her arms to face her,clasping my hands together behind her neck,"I'm done with the dishes," I smile and lean my forehead against hers closing my eyes.

"What do you want to do tonight dear?"

"you."

"huh?" Rae leans back still in my embrace looking at me with one of those,'did I hear what I think I heard looks'

"well,I'm being honest, " I laugh a little and feel heat rise into my cheeks as I realize I may be blushing more than Rae,"What about you baby?"

"well Sammy seems to have had his fair share of excitement,as he's sound asleep." Rae smiles,"movie?"

"k...cuddle?"

"of course, you wanna grab covers and I'll see if anything is on?"

"well it may be a bit hot for covers." I say sort of under my breath

"what?"

"nothin' oh I think we have some free preview weekend of some movie channels or something.If you wanna look."

"k?"

We pull one another into a deep kiss as Rae presses me against the cabinet slightly,but the phone rings.

"DAMN" we both say, then laugh a little.

"I'll get that baby you check for movie?"

"k,"she steals a quick kiss before heading for the living room.

I reach for the phone on the wall as I catch myself staring at Raven's ass when she walks off,"I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go," I laugh thinking to myself. I clear my throat,"Hello? Hey mom. We've only been here a few minutes, stopped off to get Sammywhammy some treats...uh huh... yeh Rae made some of her famous mac n cheese," I giggle," yes I'm sure...no she called her folks earli...uh huh... he's sound asleep..guess he was so excited... yeh... ah we'll probably just watch some tv and turn in early... no I don't tomorrow... the next day though .;..yes I promise...umm not sure...want me to ask...no ...but we know she'll go when she's supposed...yes mom..Raven is very respons..yup...so I'll ...oh ..ok..welll I will talk to you tomorrow when ya call... huh?...ohh k... love you..miss you.."

I walk to the door looking over my shoulder to be sure that I didn't forget anything.All clear no more interruptions,nothing more to do..just cuddle and watch a movie with Rae, of course I do remember trying to watch the movie last night,I grin. This one will be even better, no one else around and no damn arm rests to restrict us.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking into the living room, I see my lil sammy whammy laying on his back in the chair feet up in the air,snoring softly. Rae had her back turned toward me curled up in the corner of the sofa. I walked as quietly as I could, a half smile curling my lips as I tried to decide which way I'd approach her,well she is an easy mark. hmm, but so beautiful and, damn,ok. I lean down right behind her, my hand gently moves her dark hair off her shoulder and back from her neck,pressing my lips against her sweet caramel skin.

"hey baby," I whisper in her ear placing a soft kiss against her earlobe,draping my arms over her shoulder.

"MMM hey,"she reaches back tangling her fingers in my hair pulling me down just a little, turning to meet my lips in a deeper kiss.

"Anything on?"

"nah not so much,c'mere,"there she goes with that damn pouty look,which makes me crazy.

Holding onto her hand I walk around the edge of the couch and sit next to her,side against side,"not that I care," I smiled trailing my fingertips against her cheek.

She smiled," me either," she placed her hand against my cheek, leaning in kissing my lips so softly our lips barely pressed to mine,I felt the tip of her tongue brush over my bottom lip but as I parted them she moved back looking into my eyes."Chels?"

"hmm"

"I'm so happy, so lucky to have you."

"Rae,"

"k we're both lucky," she grinned raising an eyebrow.

"uh-huh"I said quietly distracted by her kiss beneath my ear,her arm over my shoulder,the other slipping around my waist. kisses moving down my neck,I leaned my head to the side and back a little,eyes closing. I wrapped my arms around her,right above her shoulders,one hand in her hair. In what seemed like only a moment I felt her lips pressing to mine,as I met her kiss with just a little more hunger now. "You look so beautiful tonight Rae," I whispered kissing her earlobe and moving slowly down her neck slipping the fabric of her collar back gently with my fingertips,kissing along her collarbone. She has on that incredible lavender button-down shirt ,that she wore that day after her dad had the cook-off show thingy. I remember thinking how sexy it made her look, her long dark hair falling against the pale fabric,complimenting and contrasting with her honey sweet skin.

I feel her hand in my hair,and hear a quiet moan,as I realize my body does indeed have a mind of it's own. I have already opened the top button of her shirt,trailing kisses over the top of her chest. My hand cups her breast through the thin cloth covering.

"Chels, oh baby" I look up into her pleading,hypnotizing eyes,as her hand brushes against my cheek.

I kiss her softly once more, wrapping my arms around her,pulling her tight against me, "sorry baby," I say hoarsely.

"for what?"

"getting carried away?"

"Chelsea."

"well Rae, I just."

"hey," she said quietly taking my face in her hands," was I complaining?" she smiled so sweetly. such vulnerability in this moment shining on her face, She is and always has been so very beautiful, but such an innocent pure emotion shone through."I love you Chels."

"I love you."I felt this enormous flood of emotion rush through my body,as she leaned her forehead to mine,holding one another. I felt a fire like burn within me,so hot it was nearly cold,felt as though it was flowing between us.No longer feeling where one of us ended and the other began. As crazy as it seems it was as though our souls touched.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**k sorry this is a little short...but I WILL definitely update more later tonight PROMISE but gotta do a few things real quick before diving back to writing...**

**hope ya'll like :)**


	10. Chapter 10

We both sort of gasped pulling back still holding onto each other tightly but looking in each others eyes.With both a look of understanding and searching.

"you ok?" I whisper tucking a strand of hair behind Raven's ear.

She says nothing, just nods,then taking my face into her hands pulls me into a hard deep kiss, her body pressing to mine I'm startled for maybe a second of delay before meeting the kiss,then held her tighter in my arms, our kiss getting more passionate by the second.I feel her one hand slide down to my waist and curl around me.Never letting up on the kiss at all,getting more intense in fact, she pressed against me, cradling me in her arms as I leaned back onto the couch. My arms around her tightly,bringing her down against me,again I move my legs apart just enough for her to lie between them.

I shiver beneath her , as I feel her warm fingertips slip beneath the bottom of my shirt, barely letting them touch my skin moving upward tracing the curve of my breast. As she cups her hand around me she breaks the kiss but doesn't move,her lips still against mine,both of our mouths still open,her tongue moves out and the tip brushes my upper lip. The second time I met her with my own ,trying to pull her into a kiss but she moves her head back a bit instead and her lips curl into an almost smile,when she does a third time and I move to met her,she takes the tip of my tongue between her lips and sucks lightly,before releasing into another mindbending kiss. All the while squeezing, caressing my breast. She leans down and places kisses on the exposed skin from which my shirt was lifted a bit.

Still not saying a single word she slips that hand beneath my back, and moves up to a kiss while gently pulling me up a little. Once I'm nearly sitting shedoes look into my eyes with a sort of "is this ok?" look. I nodded slowly lifting my arms over my head allowing her to slip of my shirt, she leaned in immediately and began kissing from my collarbone to my breasts taking each one into her mouth and sucking gently twirling her tongue around my hardened nipples. Caressing with her hand which ever breast she wasn't kissing and moving between them. Coming up after hearing my moan and feeling my hand touch her cheek,she kissed me softer this time but still passionately.

I broke the kiss that time then kissed my way down her neck, I heard her let out a half moan half sigh,as she tilted her head for me,and began caressing my breasts with both hands. I was having a bit of a time concentrating but no reason to complain. I Pushed back the collar of her shirt once more kissing her collarbone then across to her chest,then kissed down a little more with each button I undid. Pushing her shirt open, I slid my hands around her to unfasten her bra, but tenderly kissed the top of each breast.Finally freeing them I pulled the fabric down kissing and gently sucking on each breast, gently letting my teeth graze her stiff nipple.

I moved up looking into Rae's beautiful dark eyes once more as I slid my hand over her shoulders letting her top slip off,then wrapping my arms tightly around her and kissing her twice as hard. I lay back against the couch pulling her back onto me.I moved one hand down just above her jeans and slipped just my fingertips in the waistband touching the top of her ass, my other hand was tangled in her long dark hair.

Rae pulled back just a bit , propping herself on her elbows,then smiled so sweetly at me while she brushed some wayward hair off my forehead, staring into my eyes.

I opened my mouth so as to say something only to have her lay her fingers against my lips, "I am SO in love with you Chelsea."

Before I had a chance to respond her mouth is covering mine in a kiss,such a mixture of love,passion and hunger,pressing so tight against my body. She kissed down my neck again , over my breasts stopping to kissing and gently suck each of them, before kissing her way down my abdomen. my head threw back as I started breathing harder, I felt her fingertips slip into the waist of my pants and tug a little , then she ran the tip of her tongue under the edge of them.

"Baby," I could barely breath," come here please," I managed in a whisper reaching toward her. I touched her face as she moved up pressing her whole body down to mine taking a kiss, so hard. I moaned into the kiss and she just kissed me more her hand slid down holding and squeezing my breast and my hand on hers. I kissed back just as hard with as much desire inside of me, my body was aching beneath her this was so amazing,

"i...llll...oo...lov...love you RAE!" I managed while she kissed just beneath my ear.

" I love you," she whispered back, moving up stopping a minute as we each placed a hand on the others cheek. Her lips curled into a smile before softly kissing my upper lip,then bottom, and finally both as I met her tender kiss. We lay there just kissing and slowly softly touching one another. Just loving each other.No where to go,nothing to do, no one to see, nope just this . this moment,each other, that is all that matters.

**well here I am as promised though it is 4am yikes LOL**

**well I will be gone til sat evening will plan on updating on sunday k?**

**hope ya'll like let me know..**


	11. Chapter 11

I feel her lips softly moving over my skin, warm on my neck, as I move my hands over her bare shoulders,my eyes closed tightly. Shiver at the slight touch, kisses along my collarbone. I can faintly hear music coming throught the television. I knew she had picked a music channel, they all play just audio 24/7 as I halfway try and hear the lyrics,but can't concentrate through this fog of love. Raven looks up into my eyes and smiles a moment before placing her kisses along the top of my chest. I take a deep breath and swallow hard, my body quivering as she moves her lips down over my abdomen to the top of my hip, her hand softly holding against the outside of my upper thigh. Sliding her hand up soft and slow over my skin, stopping for a moment to caaress my breast as she continued to trail kisses across my lower abdomen. I feel her fingertips against my cheek, and I open my eyes once more a light moan escaping and I reach again for her, she slides her body up slowly barely touching mine, then placing a soft kiss against my lips. Kissing softly but passionately , lost in a haze of love and passion, as the music occasionally trickles through my ear.

_**Lyrics- Simply beautiful, Queen Latifah and Al Green**_

_If I gave you my love_

_I tell you what I'd do_

_I'd expect a whole lot a love outta you _

_You gotta be good to me_

_I'm gonna good to you_

_There's a whole lotta things you and I could do_

_What about the way love me (What about the way you love)_

_Ooo and what about the way you squeeze (What about the way you squeeze me)_

_It's simply beautiful yeah yeah_

_Beautiful yeah _

_Spoken_

_Yeah It's simply beautiful baby (aww baby)_

_Simply beautiful_

_The way you love me it's simply beautiful (simply beautiful)_

_I'm gonna be good to you (very good to you)_

_So many thing I could do for you baby_

_Our love is simply beautiful (beautiful)_

_Simply beautiful_

_When you get right down to it_

_(Too wonderful to talk about; too lovely to even talk about; you know how I feel about ya)_

_When ya need me I'll be right there (right there)_

_Simply beautiful_

_When ya need me (need me) I'll be right there (right there)_

_Simply beautiful (I love ya baby; I'll never, never, never, never, never leave ya)_

_Need me, right there (you're beautiful)_

_Simply beautiful (simply beautiful; I swear to myself I just sit back and think about it)_

_Simply beautiful _

I touch Rae's cheek looking into her eyes, there are no words that need to be spoken just now and I don't think I could if I tried.I place a soft tender kiss against her lips. I feel her hand move gently between us,fingers tuck into the waist of my jeans andslowly unbutton the top of them slowwly pushing down the zipper,still kissing so sweetly her hand moves back up my side trailing against my skin taking my face into her hands, just holding me gently. I want to be with her I want to right now but there is no sense of urgency just passion and real deep love. I can't touch this woman enough can't feel close enough neither of us hurrying just kissing holding touching. it's enough to make me crazy I want to be with her so badly but I don't wanna waste a single second, not rushing. I feel her lips brush against my ear, " I love you Chels, I love you so much," she whispers.

"Baby," I try to find the breath to speak, " I love you."

**k folks I know this is short and maybe not too great... but I feel blah today sorry but I did wanna post something so you all don't think I've forgotten... promise more soon**


	12. Chapter 12

Holding Rae so tightly, I run my fingers through her dark beautiful hair. More than I could have ever dreamed of, so sweet, perfect to and for me. My fingertips press gently against her cheek as I feel her legs sliding off to the side of me,her feet touching the floor,lifting her body slowly, her breasts barely still touching mine,kissing me softly still then my fingers trailed off her face,as she stood.She reached up taking my hand into hers lacing our fingers together. Looking down into my eyes tilting her head just a lil,tugging gently on my arm,encouraging me to stand with her.

I slowly stood up trying to get my bearings I placed a hand on her shoulder,and she took me into her arms and kissed me softly. Breaking away she looks into my eyes, leaning her head just a bit and raising an eyebrow.I look and smile back before looking over my shoulders and it dawns on me the stairs. I nod and kiss her lips tenderly then pulling back, hand in hers letting her lead me upstairs.

Stopping a time or two to embrace each other and share a few kisses, laughing a little while, more a nervous giggling kind of thing,reaching my bedroom door Rae turned and leaned her back to the door. Pulling me against her kissing me so deeply, then looking into my eyes as if checking to be sure I was ok. Again I smiled, I nodded slowly then placed a small kiss on her lips.

Rae gave me such a mischievous grin while opening the bedroom door.

"ya know this will be OUR room now ," I smiled still thinkin it odd to say.

"mmhmm I know baby,we're living together now..." She stopped probably thinking the same as me that this is temporary and don't wanna think about it, before I knew though she has swooped me up off of my feet and into her arms.

"Rae!" I laughed" What are you doing?"

"carrying my baby over the threshold ," she laughed a little before literally carrying me into the room and so gently sitting me on my bed I hung my feet off the edge, when she leaned down kissing me softly I put my arms around her waist drawing her up so close between my knees kissing my way down her neck and chest kissing lightly over her breast, then working up to her soft lips wrapping one arm around her neck pulling her deeper into my kiss, moving my other hand down slowly between us unfastening her pants and slipping my hand just inside the fabric,feeling her quiver as I slide my hand to her hip and push the material down over her skin,sliding my hand down from her neck to do the same with the other side, then pulling her into another deep kiss. This time though she put her arms around me and pulled me to my feet hooking her thumbs in the waist of my already undone jeans,slowly softly still kissing me. then laying me back onto my bed.

Lying next to me Rae kisses my cheek so softly, " I love you more than you could ever know Chels."

"I do baby," I gently touched her face,"and I love you," I wrapped my arms around her neck kissing her softly at first but then a bit harder as I held on so tight.Her chest pressed against mine and she moved one leg across my thighs and I opened them a bit her leg moving in between. I moved my hands so slowly over her skin memorizing every bit of her skin, I can't feel enough.

**hey hope that's a lil better for an update been feelin icky but I'll be ok will try to do better tomorrow**


	13. Chapter 13

My fingers move slowly through her hair and and down over the smooth honey skin of her bare back, I feel and hear her gasp against my neck,before pressing her lips to my skin. As I held her closely I feel her shifting her weight slowly over until her body was covering mine,sliding her legs between mine. Kissing me deeply,body pressed tight against me. I feel warm tears welling up within my eyes, clouding my vision,though I can still see her beauty burning through the fog.

"Baby," I feel her hand against my cheek. I blink and a tear rolls down my face and her thumb brushes over my skin taking the tear away. I see her more clearly and notice tears forming in her eyes as well."you ok ?'

"of course. Are you ok babe?"

"Never been better," I smiled my hand shaking as I reach up and brush a stray hair away from her forehead.

We lay there in each other's arms fingertips trailing over each others skin never taking our eyes off one another. Our body's shivering with every touch, I never want to stop, never wanna let go for even a second.There isn't a word I know to describe the feeling, Getting lost in this moment in the gentle, slow kisses and touches. My feels like molten lava flowing through my veins, breath getting tougher to take, I feel her soft lips press to mine,pulling me in to another breathtaking mindbending kiss.

I feel her hand move between our body's and cup over my skin, looking into my eyes. I nod biting my lip,and jerk slightly feeling her fingertip pressing into my body. Gasping out loud, Wrapping my arms tightly around her pulling down harder as she kissed just below my ear," I love you Chels."

"Oh God Rae," I find myself struggling for word,for even breath to speak," I love you I manage finally,"

She moves up a bit smiling looking into my eyes again,softly kissing my trembling lips, I see the tears in her eyes and she blinks pushing more into me her teardrop falls onto my cheek mingling with the one fallen from my own eye, I shudder a bit as her lips kiss the tears away. There is no sadness whatsoever, feelings I could never have imagined flooding us both.Filling us with everything we ever wanted,needed imagined and more, Our bodies writhing into one another, barely able to connect in the slightest of kisses. Moaning nearly in time, and clinging desperately to one another, the tiniest beads of perspiration forming on our faces and bodies.I couldn't speak didn't try, breath hard enough to come by. I just held onto this incredible woman, was all I could manage stealing kisses the best we could, my hand slipping between the heat of our body, touching her gently,reaching a common rythem Eyes locked again on each other, Rae mouths the words," I love you Baby."

I cannot speak, my other hand touches her face,I manage to mouth back " me too."

Our bodies practically rocking together slowly, fingers still trailing slowly softly over each others skin, lips barely touching feeling her breath on my skin my eyes hardly able to focus, but as her hand cups my cheek I do move my fingers along her jawline the tip of her tongue brushes against my lips. Our eyes lock on each others gaze.

"so ... beautiful.. my..."

"...baby." I finish her sentence and we both sort of half smile as a white hot pulse moves through our bodies in unison.

There is a hitch in our breathing, before her lips cover mine once more, in the sweetest softest most gentle kiss. Tears rolling down our cheeks joining on my skin.


	14. Chapter 14

"wow," Rae breathed laying her forehead against mine,softly kissing my lips again.

"baby," I ran my fingers through her ebony hair, biting gently on my bottom lip. Lost in her dark soulful eyes. We both smiled at one another breathing shallow and quick trying hard to gain some sort of composure.

She kissed my lips so softly, her fingertips delicately moving over my skin. So softly almost tickling my flesh,over my shoulder,down my upper arm then to my side, up and over my breast. My body jerks a little, senses still so heightened from the love we'd just made.

"you ok?" She looked deep into my eyes, with love and lust lingering in the dark pools ,tears still in her eyes. Just by looking into them I could see her hunger for more, for me,but at the same time a gentle concern for me.

"of course." Recognizing the look in her eyes,the feel of her touch and the flames rolling within my own body still,simmering, needing much more of her touch, love,"Rae," I whispered taking her bottom lip between mine and tugging softly before pulling her into a deep yet tender kiss."Please...don't stop."

"you sure?"Looking at me as though searching my eyes more deeply to see if I was just doing this out of love for her or if I needed her this badly. Either, in fact both were true.

I wrapped one arm over her neck pulling her into a deep, hungry, passionate kiss, while squeezing her breast in my other hand,"you tell me," I grinned teasing, kissing her harder.

Both of our bodies still trembling slightly I felt her warm kisses move down my neck and over my collarbone, Reaching my breast I feel just the tip of her tongue twirl slightly around before sucking me into her lips, kissing and sucking on my breast, holding the other firmly in her hand, squeezing slightly, as I moan her name. I run my fingers through her hair and down across the velvety bare skin of her back and shoulders. All the feeling and emotion swelling within me yet again. Moans escaping my lips before I even know.

My fingers softly trail her skin along her bare back and shoulders I try to hold on to her the best I can, but with our breath getting so much more shallow. Soft tiny kisses trailing my skin down over my belly , her left hand slips up cupping my breast, I gasp aloud,"baby."

Her eyes widen looking into mine being sure I'm ok, I nod that I am place my hand against her face,"Rae...don't stop baby... love me."

With that, her lips find my skin,connecting just beneath my belly button, I tangle my hands in her hair, my head falls back, eyes closing on their own. My body feels as though it is literally melting with every kiss and touch. Breathing deeply trying to hold onto her, hand in her hair ,against her smooth skin just needing my hands on her somehow,someway.

I'm trying to do what Rae said and just lay back and let her love me, I want to but God am I having more than a difficult time being still. My body writhing and trembling,with each kiss,every touch just burns deeper into my soul.

My body twitches,hell more than twitches,as I feel her soft kisses against the inside of my upper thigh. A moan escapes my lips as I force my eyes open and see Rae looking up into my eyes,she smiles so sweetly and I feel tears warming my eyes.

"I love you Chels," She whispers and brushes a hand across my lower abdomen,kissing a bit higher.

"I...Rae..mmm.. love you." My head falls back hard against the pillow, my eyes close tightly despite my wanting to see my beautiful lover. "Oh God baby," I shudder hard feeling her lips press to me once more, the tip of her tongue slipping past brushing my clit softly.Before kissing deeply, I manage to tangle a hand in her hair ,encouraging her to stay. I feel like I'm slowly losing my mind,ecstasy no,far more than, filling my body. I am all hers no longer in any sort of control of my own being. I feel a hand slide softly up over my skin caressing my breast.

I bite my lip in order to keep from screaming as I feel her tongue move inside of me, oh, I swear no one could have ever felt before, it's as though I'm close to losing consciousness I manage to reach down enough to tangle my fingers in her hair. Moaning loudly I think I'm about to explode.I feel one of her arms nearly wrap around me, trying to keep me steady, perhaps in part to keep herself steady.

I stop trying to hold on and my body thrashes wildly as I scream out," oh God...Rae..Rae.RAVENNNNNNN! mmmmmmmmm."

My legs shaking my entire body bucking,all the while she's keeping her rhythm kissing softly , licking , as though sucking me dry. With one final large Jolt, I scream out again,before my body settles trembling slightly, Rae moves slowly, licking and kissing me so tenderly.

"baby" I finally manage to breath," I need you up here, come here, I plead the best I can utterly exhausted.

With a few small kisses up my body, shifts her weight laying pert on me and partly beside me,her leg tangled within mine ,her chest half over me. I feel the most gentle touch as her fingers softly brush my hair back from my face and tuck a few strands behind my ear, before kissing my lips so softly I can barely feel her.I can taste myself on her lips, odd but strangely intoxicating mingling with her kiss .

"hi," she whispers sweetly,looking deeply into my eyes,moisture filling hers.

"hi," I whisper hoarsely back tears already flooding my cheeks.

"hey what's wrong baby," I feel her fingertips brush the dampness from my face.

"nothing baby, absolutely nothing." I pull her into a sweet kiss."I just love you so,and my body isn't used to feeling all of this."

"so everything is ok."

"beyond ," I brush my fingers against her cheek looking reassuringly into her eyes. " You did...you DO everything right. Oh Raven, I love you so much."

" I love you Chels, I just want to make you feel good, feel loved and happy."

"all that and more Rae."

She lays on her back next to me and wrapping her arm around my shoulder pulling me over to her. I curl up so tight my arm across her chest, my leg thrown over hers, my head resting on her shoulder. My eyes heavy, from, all the love, pleasure,passion and sheer exhaustion. I feel her fingers running through my slightly damp hair.

"love you baby."I whisper.

She leans and kisses my forehead," I love you.It's ok baby go to sleep," she smiles seeing my eyelids drooping.

"but I wanna stay up with you."

"so we both go to sleep," she laughs a little."Goodnight my lil angel. I love you."

I smile big but sleepily,"I love YOU. Goodnight."

_**Lyrics-Close your Eyes-Queen Latifah**_

_Close your eyes When you open them dear I'll be right hear by your side So...  Close your eyes Rest your head on my shoulder and sleep Close your eyes And I will close mine  Close your eyes Let's pretend that we're both counting sheep Close your eyes This is divine  Music play Something dreamy for dancing While were here romancing It's love's holiday And Love will be our guide  Close your eyes When you open them dear I'll be near by your side So won't you close your eyes... _


	15. Chapter 15

mmmm I look at my sweet Rae she's still sleeping and I don't want to wake her but I don't wanna get out of bed before she wakes up either hmmm. Unable to help myself I raise up and gently press my lips against hers but just for a second, she moans maybe mutters who know and her eyes open a slit she looks at me, well sort of and I smile kissing her forehead softly, as I sort of sing sort of whisper.

_Good morning beautiful_

_How was your night_

_Mine was wonderful_

_With you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes_

_And see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day_

She pulled me tight against her and held me a moment ,still not speaking.

Finally I laughed with the realization and shook my head," K no morning breath kisses," laughed more as she nodded,"well c'mon my lil sleepy head," taking her hand and leading to bathroom giggling at her adorableness, is that a word, well it is for Rae believe me.

The minute we were down with the whole oral hygiene ,brushing flossing yup flossing, ever since that bad trip to the dentist she makes everyone floss,mouthwash etc. She pinned me against the bathroom counter and kissed me so hard it literally took my breath away.

"Wow baby."

"yeh," I could tell it was for her too, and I smiled.

"mm minty fresh." I laughed

Rae went to look for a tip but I placed my hand on the back of hers."No baby?"

"Girl I ..."

"Just not yet please. Let's hold each other a little bit , some kisses maybe and talk or not...just a little while and then I'll make you a Chelsea Special," I grinned

With a dirty smirk she kinda said under her breath," uhm yeh ain't I had that last night."

I playfully swatted her with a pillow climbing back into the bed.

" Ah baby it's not like I was complaining girl cmon" She smirked again and climbed in bed next to me giving me little kisses along my neck before settling in and pulling my closer holding me tight."What was that song you were singing when I woke up. It sounded kinda familiar,"

"oh yeh one of the conselours at veggie camp made us cd's remember I gave ya one."

"ya did? oh oh you did. yup"

"Gosh Rae so appreciative" I feigned being hurt.

"I am of you," she nuzzled against me," just not a country girl and that was most of it."

"yeh I know I didn like all of them myself just those were some either popular or her faves and she wanted share with the campers, it was sweet Rae."

"mmmhmmm"

" It was hey I bet it's still in...one second" I hopped out of bed and went to the Cd changer," if it's what I'm thinking ...yup," I said hearing the familiar opening strains of Good Morning Beautiful by Steve Holy. I climbed back into the bed and Raven's waiting arms,"Listen with me?"

" of course babe," she kissed my forehead.

"good this popped in my head watching you this mornin but I didn't know it all ," I practically beamed nuzzling up closer to MY Raven mmmm.

_Good morning beautiful_

_How was your night_

_Mine was wonderful_

_With you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes_

_And see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day_

_I couldn't see the light_

_I didn't know day from night_

_I had no reason to care_

_But since you came along_

_I can face the dawn_

_Cause I know you'll be there_

_Good morning beautiful_

_How was your night_

_Mine was wonderful_

_With you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes_

_And see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day_

_I'll never worry_

_If it's raining outside_

_Cause in here with you girl_

_The sun always shines_

_Good morning beautiful_

_How was your night_

_Mine was wonderful_

_With you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes_

_And see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah_

_A good morning beautiful…. day_

_Good morning beautiful_

_It's a beautiful day_

_Good morning beautiful_

_Good morning _

_Good morning beautiful _

_What a beautiful day_

_"Good morning beautiful," _I whispered taking Raven's face into my hands and kissing her so softly at first our lips barely even touched.

" I love you Chels, "

" I know baby. I love you ."I leaned over and kissed her tenderly,holding onto one another, there is no place I'd rather be.

**Hey all I'm sorry this is so short I'm tired but will update more tonight.**

**thanks for sticking with me :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"k baby ," I say between lil kisses," I'm gonna go get started with some breakfast."

Raven made a slight moaning like noise of disappointment and pouted looking up at me with those sad eyes.

"oh c'mon Rae," I kissed her softly" We have to eat." I paused noticing a funny look on her face,"you can't tell me you haven't worked up an appetite honey. That mac n cheese is LONG gone." I laughed.

"oh alright, but it's not as though we're gonna starve babe." She smirked as she started placing little kisses along my neck again.

"RAA Veennn," I gave her my best 'stern' look.

She let a heavy sigh and rolled over snuggling up in the covers.

"c'mon baby," I leaned over and kissed her cheek, Sliding my arm part of the way around her waist, at least as much as I could given the position she was in.

"You're too easy,' she smiled up at my reaching and wrapping an arm around my neck pulling me practically on top of her kissing me deeply," I'm just playing,but if given the choice I'd MUCH rather lay in bed and kiss you."

"Ah baby you know I would too but seriously Rae we have to have SOME nourishment."

"k, just not scrambled tofu," she made a gagging face and laughed.

"now when have I ever...Oh," I felt my cheeks flush just a bit realizing that after one of our more 'innocent' sleepovers I had that 'bright' idea.Raven threw up ALL day,"baby I'm sorry I promise k?

"girl it's ok, just another kiss ?" that cute little pouty face damn gets me every time.

"sure like I can resist you," I smiled as she pulled me over kissing me hard, I almost screamed into the kiss, Both of us giggling in between small kisses before another huge one.wow.I feel her fingers funning through my hair,damn I don't wanna leave this moment,but alas breakfast must be made.

**hey yeh sorry for the big delay.. and yup this is short but got a ton of things left to do tonight I will put up the next part either tonight or tomorrow but a lot sooner I PROMISE...**


	17. Chapter 17

"Rae, Come on baby" I called up the stairs just before hearing the shuffling of feet behind me.

"hey ," she mumbled rubbing her eyes,"sorry I dozed off a little I guess." She came up and wrapped her arms around my waist,kissing my neck softly,"mmm smells good."

"French toast," I smiled waving a hand toward the dining table which I had already set with a nice bunch of fresh flowers as a centerpiece.

"Yeh ," she leaned back moving the back of her thumb over her bottom lip,"that smells good too, she winked.

We walked toward the table taking our seats and filling our plates with fresh made french toast I just can't take my eyes off her,she is so incredibly beautiful. The hard part though will be tomorrow when I have to leave this house , I have to be responsible gotta go to work.

"mmph baby,"she covered her mouth with the back of her hand taking a bit syrup that had clung to her lip with it.

"yeh," I laughed a little at her utter adorableness which I don't have proof is a word but just well it is ok.

"what ya wanna do today? Do you have to work?"

"hmmm mmm" I said as I slowly walked over to her side over the table,"got me all to yourself," I climbed into her lap drapping my arms around her neck."alll dayy," I leaned in and with the tip of my tongue brushed the corner of her bottom lip,"missed a spot ," I grinned.

"hmm maybe ya better double check," she leaned closer,and I took the not-so-subtle hint and licked her lip.

"yup that's all, " I smiled, and acted as though I was about to stand up.

"I'm not so sure," she grinned, wrapping her arms around me pulling me tight against her waist and kissing me very tenderly at first and then practically devouring me in her kiss.

Hesitantly pulling out of the kiss,"baby you hear that?"

"mmm what," Rae muttered in between kisses against my neck.

"sounds like my Sammywhammy."

"huh?"

"Barking Rae, I think sammy is barking."

"oh, well call him."

"but yeh ..but did you hear that?"

"Chels babe, obviously I've heard nothing," she looked innocently up at me before kissing just beneath my ear.

"RAE, I think some one is here."

"Oh snap, You don't think the folks came back early?"

"no, you think it could be yours.'

"nope they would have called."

"hmm it could be next door but," I gasped upon hearing a knock on the door, wrapping my arms tighter around Raven.

"want me to get it baby"

"no..uhh...I mean what like I mean uhh I can but,"

"Chels,sweetheart do you honestly think a'bad guy' would knock?"

"nah guess not..just." Whomever it was knocked louder," go with me."

"ok baby, I'll protect you," Rae laughed pretending to flex great big muscles.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Chelsea Daniels,"asked the man standing on my doorstep.

"umm yes?"

"Great, wait right here."

"uhh," but he had bounded down the stairs before I could answer,"Rae," I whispered nervously looking back.

"it's ok baby, it's a delivery guy," she smiled that super sweet reassuring smile that melts my heart and I sighed turning back around in time to be greeted by the most enormous bouquet of flowers.

"these,"said the voice behind the bouquet," I believe are for you., Mind if I set them down though."

"uh sure." I stuttered a bit overwhelmed,stepping back to let the man sit them inside.

"I gotta tell ya that's THE single largest delivery of flowers I personally have ever seen. Oh and one more thing ," he said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a small envelope,"sorry couldn't carry every thing."

"that's fine. Thank you."

"Have a nice day Ms Daniels."

"mmhmm you too," I replied a bit distracted and a bit in shock.As I shut the fron doo still looking at the small envelope, I felt those soft hands reach around my waist and Rae's lips against my neck.

"What ya got there baby?"Like she doesn't know.

I carefully open the envelope and there is a small note inside,"I could never begin to tell you nor show you how much I love you or what your love means to me, there aren't enough words in ANY laguage.These flowers(yes two of every kind the place had ,two to represent us ,you & I , our love for one another) these cannot begin to compare to the beauty I see in you no can the sheer number amount to anything like the love we have. I can't express this love, the very word doesn't seem to explain it. But I can try to show you and I will love you. I'll spend my whole life trying. YOURS BEYOND ALWAYS ,RAVEN" Tears flooded my eyes til I couldn't make out the words, I turned slowly in her arms facing her. As her arms hugged me tight we shared the sweetest kiss before I closed my eyes laying my head against her shoulder,"Oh Rae..."

"shhh. 'sok baby."

" I.." I choked on the words, how could I begin to respond," love.. me too."

"me too baby." she smiled before kissing my forehead and we stood there holding on tight.

**Hey I'm very sorry for the delay I'll try to do better hope this was alright... will update as often as possible...hang in there please. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Baby I really ..I just don't know what to say."

"Chels, you don't have to say anything, just having you with me and knowing you love me too. It's so much more than any words could ever mean."

I felt her thumb and forefinger cradling my chin lifting my face up so our eyes met,before barely touching my lips with her own but just for a moment. Still locked in this embrace, feels so right,warm soft safe and wonderful. In a moment I felt Rae's hand on mine, her fingers laced through my own.Both of us silent as she led me over to the sofa and sat near the corner carefully pulling me to join her,practically in her lap. It felt so good to be in her arms I just want to stay this way forever, comfortable secure, loved. I leaned my head against her shoulder and I could feel her gentle touch as she stroked my hair.

" I love you Raven, I just wish there was something I could do, someway I could show you just how ,"

"shh," she interrupted and placed her finger against my lips," you already have Chels, you continue to do so. Every single time you look at me I know, every time you touch me... I know, everytime I am anywhere near you ...I know. Besides you are so incredibly good to me already baby what on earth could I possible ever want or need other that what we've got," she laughed a minute shaking her head almost as though she was reading my mind,"other than air, food and stuff baby you know what I mean , so much for my being romantical," she feigned a pout.

"Awww baby, NO one has ever been or will ever be as 'Romantical' as you , I'm sure of it, " I leaned up and gently brushed my lips over hers,"I am soo lucky to have you, ." then kissed her top lips so softly either of us could only barely feel it, then followed in the same with the bottom before kissing them both and parting her lips with just the tip of my tongue, kissing her so very slowly, softly and tenderly,wrapping my arms around her as she pulled me closer.

Before I even knew what I was doing, hunger built in our kiss and my hands wandered a bit ,one cupping her breast through her shirt,causing her to moan into the kiss but seem to pull me that much tighter. I kissed small feather-like kisses along her jawline ending up on her neck, her skin smells so sweet, damn near intoxicating. I kiss small kisses down her neck then up again to just below her ear,then ever so lightly with just the tip of my tongue,brushed against her earlobe and whispered, "Raven."taking her earlobe between my lips.

"Mmmm." Her arms tightened around me.

"Let me show you how much I love you, at least let me try."then continued kissing her neck all the way down then back up to her lips, kissing deeply,passionate but still gentle.We sat like that kissing and holding each other tight.

"Chels," Rae broke the kiss,and looked serious. I felt my heart drop as I looked into her eyes."No it's ok baby,I'm not meaning to scare you , shit...I'm sorry ," she kissed me so softly," I love you girl, Oh my God do I, just well I don't want you to feel like we always have to make love to be in love, like we both agreed earlier, don't have to have sex to make love right?"

I nodded slowly unsure of where this was headed.

"Well I just don't want you to feel like you have to always make love to me to keep me happy."

I wrinkled brow just a bit, listening.

" I mean do NOT get me wrong you are an AMAZING lover,and I'd love to lay in bed and make love forever but how realistic is that, we'd dehydrate," she winked and smiled."I always want you Chelsea, I always need you and I will DEFINITELY ALLLLLWAYYS LOVE YOU. just don't want my baby to feel pressured at all ok. We can make love anytime just KNOW that I know you love me and you don't have to prove anything."

"Rae I know that,I just can't keep my hands off you ," I smile

"yeh I seem to have a Chels magnet," she laughed, but I don't wanna keep my hand off you ,"she pulled me in to a kiss for a minute," ya know though if it suits you I am kinda enjoying this."

"yup me too, I think I could kiss you forever Rae, it just feel so perfect."

"absolutely, forever is a long time but we could start now and see what happens," she said with that look in her eyes again, before giving that mischievous laugh.Then she leaned in kissing me so hard it nearly knocked me over.

"whoa easy there,"

"sorry?"

"no you aren't"

" k I'm not," she grinned and continued to lean into me as I lay back on the couch and she lay almost on top of me, God do I love the way she feels on top of me,I move my legs to allow hers between them and she props herself on an elbow and start giving me these teasingly soft little kisses, and pulling back before I can kiss her back, she smiles looking deep into my eyes and carefully brushing a strand of my hair off my forehead," I love you."

"I love YOU," I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into a big deep kiss.

**SOOOOO sorry it's been forever I know but I'm gonna try my best to update more often I love this story and and am very thankful to all of the readers whether they review or not...of course reviews are both encouraged and welcomed LOL... hope ya like.**


	19. Chapter 19

"baby," I laughed squirming beneath Raven,who decided to be funny and make think she was being all sweet and stuff lifting my shirt just a bit and kissing my belly,but the very moment I shivered and she went to kiss me once more she put her lips together and blew against my tummy.

"Wha?" she looked up feigning the most innocent look she could muster, as she moved beside me just a little and i moved from under her my back against the back of the sofa,her on her side facing me. She slid her arm around my waist barely on the couch I think.

"oh don't try that innocent mess with ME, miss baxter, you know exactly what you're doing."

Batting her eyelashes again with that southern accent,"who lil ol me?''

" Yeh," I laugh a little placing a soft kiss against her lips," lil ol you ."

I reach up and tucking a stray hair behind her ear,and kissing her forehead.

" I love you Chels, I can still barely believe this is real."

" oh baby, it's real and it is the best thing I've ever known." We lay just a moment staring into one another's eyes, each with one arm around each others waist, with our other hands drifting over the others body,fingertips trailing softly and slowly.

I know I have said everything I can think of and there is still nothing that compares to this feeling, I have this burning deep within me to try I just I man I don't know it just wells up inside of me and words pour from my lips without me even knowing half the time.

"Baby,"I feel Ravens fingertips trail across my cheek,"you alright?"

"Yeh," I place lips gently against hers and I feel her fingers brush back and through my hair down to the top of my back near my shoulder softly pulling me closer. I am amazed, enthralled.Every touch sends my soul ablaze, each kiss is brand new, every time she looks at me I feel like the first time I've been noticed, I feel like the most beautiful special woman to ever walk the face of this earth.Imelt into this kiss into this love nearly breathless head clouded so I can no longer think only feel.

_**CAUGHT UP IN THE RAPTURE-Anita Baker**_

W_hen we met, I always knew_

_I would feel the magic for you_

_On my mind constantly_

_In my arms is where you should be_

_I love you here by me, baby_

_You let my love fly free_

_I want you in my life for all time_

_Chorus: Caught up in the rapture of love_

_Nothing else can compare_

_When I feel the magic of you_

_We stand side by side_

_Till the storms of life pass us by_

_Light my life, warm my heart_

_Say tonight will be just the start_

_I love you here by me, baby_

_You let my love fly free_

_I want you in my life for all time_

_Chorus: Caught up in the rapture of love_

_Nothing else can compare_

_When I feel the magic of you_

_The feeling's always new_

_Caught up in the rapture of you_

_I love you here by me, baby_

_You let my love fly free_

_I want you in my life for all time_

_(Repeat Second Chorus)_

_Caught up in the rapture of love_

_Caught up in the rapture of love_

_**SORRY EVERYBODY IT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT THERE WILL BE MORE SOON...LIFE HAPPENS YA KNOW..THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT.**_


	20. Chapter 20

I feel her lips so soft against my neck,muttering something nearly inaudible,but I definitely caught something about strawberry again, I smile to myself and make a mental note to NEVER switch shampoo.Whoever knew it could make her so crazy,but damn does it make me happy."MMMMM," I run my fingers through her hair, leaning my head back eyes closed, just loving being loved.

"I love you Chels,"she whispers kissing lightly on the tip of my earlobe.

"mm love you Rae," my voice trails off as I can barely speak,breathing is trying enough.

"DANIELS!"

I hear a pounding on the door,letting out a gasp holding tighter to Rae,"babe," I whisper.

"what?" clearing too distracted to notice though I don't know how anyone could miss

"DANIELS OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Raven," still whispering more than a little shaken.

" Why does that voice sound so familiar?"

"I don't know"

"DANIELS!...IS BAXTER IN THERE TOO? OPEN UP DAMMIT!"

"Bianca!" we half whispered in unison.

"Oh snap!"

"what baby?"

"Well I told Loca to talk to her and ..."

"Rae..."

"welllllll," she scrunched her face up,no matter what she's adorable, I just hope biance isn't here to rearrange ours.

"1...2..."

"Be right there,"I shout towards the door.

"Chels," Rae puts her hand on my arm as I start to get up.

"Baby, I gotta open it,we BOTH know she can and probably will kick it in if I don't"

"You're right" She stand next to me as we straighten ourselves up a little, I feel her fingers interlace with mine again,"I'm going to be right beside you."

"thanks " I kiss her quickly on the lips and turn towards the door.

"DANIE..."I open the door and duck as I see Bianca with fist raised, but she quickly lowered it as I stood realizing she was only about to knock..

"What do you need Bianca,"I tried my best to look like I wasn't afraid in least,which isn't entirely true.

She held up her index finger and turned her head whistling, then I saw Loca pop out from around the corner. I looked over to Rae who was clearly as stumped as I.

"We gotta talk to you AND BAXTER, "Bianca said gruffly pratically pushing her way into my house, and standing in the middle of my living room," Well sit DOWN!"

Without a word Rae leads me to the sofa squeezing my hand just a bit comforting me. She sat on the end of the sofa and gently sort of pulled me into her lap wrapping her arms around my waist holding tight.I draped an arm over her shoulders holding on just as tightly.

"so it's true? I mean Loca said but I guess I didn't really think until I saw it for myself, allllthough." she paused still staring hard at Rae and I," I guess I shoulda seen it before. it's obvious you two dig each other."

"Bianca, what does my loving Chelsea have to do with anything?"

"ya'll are in love?" she leaned toward us a bit.

"yeh so what," I said sticking my chest up all brave like, thought my heart was pounding so loud I could barely breathe.

Bianca laughed out loud," Daniels..that really doesn't matter just asking. Though that would be why I'm hear ya see. Baxter over there has been talking with Loca, "

I held tighter to Raven as I heard and felt her gulp as these words filled the room.

"Bianca" I heard Loca nearly whispering though at first I wasn't too sure,I mean this is Loca we're talking about.

"it's ok," she reached back at touched Loca's hand a bit longer than usual, looking in each others eyes a little too long before turning to us," I never thought it was in my nature guys but, I guess " she took a deep breath,"thanks Baxter."

**Yeh maybe I suck for ending it there but part of being the writer huh? wink don't worry my updates won't be so few and far between ...I'm back :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"For?"Raven looked genuinely unsure of any reason Bianca may be thanking her.

"and I thought Daniels was dim,"Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Hey," I responded a little miffed.

"no offense."

"none taken," I half smiled.

"well Baxter it was you that convinced Loca to come talk to me right?"

"Well yeh guess so , yeh"

"Well that's it , see if Loca hadn't talked to me last night well I wouldn't have been bold enough, especially since like it's always me and loca and muffy who hang out but lately I've been noticing things about Loca I hadn't before. Ways I wasn't sure I should even. You guys ever notice Loca being sexy?"

Honestly no I never ever had but they were staring holes right into Rae and me,"very pretty of course, but I only have eyes for Rae," I smiled and Raven kissed me softly and grinned.

"Ahem," a sound came from where Bianca was sitting,"as I was saying..."

"oh yeh umm right,"

"well to get to the point, we've got these lil crushes on each other sooo,we're goin out now."Loca again reached up and took Bianca's hand in hers.

I caught myself thinking how sweet they looked together .Wait a minute Bianca and Loca and cute all in one sentence, yes hard to believe I know but it's almost as if they were only lacking love a little tenderness or something in their lives. They found it in each other.

"so Daniels,Baxter the thing is well hows about a truce or something I mean maybe that is part of why I gave you two the hardest time cuz like I dunno maybe I could see something in ya'll like maybe damn ya'll maybe I wanted to care about someone like have someone care about me, and I had been fighting like this thing ya know about Loca and whatever but like Muffy is my friend or something two. I mean I ain't feel like this bout muffy but guess like ya know how Loca and your boy eddie kinda had a lil something?"

"yeh" Rae and I look at each other knowingly remembering the "eddie/loca' which basically consisted of here whacking him in the arm and him wincing and pretty much praying not to get clobbered,Rae and I smiled nearly laughing at the thought of the funny ass look on Eddie's face.

"well anyway so I thought there was that and look the thing is thanks ok, for helping us get together I guess. know we like gotta fill muffy in but dont' know what she'll do I mean it's be the three of us."

"Well," I chimed in," it has always been me and Rae and Eddie as best friends but then he and Chantel started dating and Rae and I were ok and he thinks it's great about me and Raven."

"yeh but see, you each always had another person, like Muffy isn't with anyone else if ya get what 'm saying she may not be thrilled or..."

"well just talk to her, tell her you all are still friends just there is something special going on with you and Loca," Rae says quietly.

"Could you guys I mean like..hey great so what time should we come over, or would you rather meet out somewhere."

"what?" we said again in unison.

"you guys said you'll help right?"

"well yeh..but"

"so we'll be over around 7 then? you guys really are great thanks," Bianca blurted out before either of us could respond and they bounded toward the door.

"umm." I barely got out as they left.

"guess we'll have company tonight then," Rae said looking up at me still holding me tight.

"baby, I'm sorry I "

"shhh"

I leaned my forehead against hers and she softly kissed my lips,"it will be ok baby,we have until then together and then we help them out and we will have an awesome night just the two of us I promise you, k?"

"yeh," I kiss her softly again," I love you Raven Baxter."

"you KNOW I love you girl," she smiled so big and brightly , man looking in her eyes nothing else matters,she pulled me so close kissing me tenderly fingers moving through my hair,completely relaxed just loving.


	22. Chapter 22

Locked in this gaze I barely feel Rae's hand brush my cheek, my lips curl slightly into a smileas I lean toward her touch, before even noticing I exhale rather loudly.

"baby?"

"hmm,"

Rae leans her forehead against mine our lips nearly touching,and she smiles,"you are so cute Chels." she places her lips against mine in the softest of kisses.

I wrinkle my brow,"wha?"

"shhh nothing baby,"she smiles again speaking between featherlike kisses," I adore you."

I know she does and I adore her,each and every moment together, every touch , kiss,mmmm I melt into her deep passionate kiss,kissing back harder tangling my fingers in her hair holding on to my love.

"chels," she whispers into my ear her lips brushing it lightly.

"hmm: I manage with a shiver.

"nothing just wanna love you baby,"she half muttered,face buried in my neck kissing me softly, one on my shoulder from brushing my hair back in order to kiss my neck. The other resting now just beneath the edge of my shirt against the small of my back, which just made me push into her more letting out a soft moan as her hand pressed gently into my bare flesh.

"Oh Rae,"was all I could manage as I leaned my head back a little,closing my eyes, just lost in this love,as she leaned back on the sofa still holding me I leaned into her and laid there with her sort of on her,but shifted to the side a little my back partly against the back of the sofa my arms around her,and my leg bent and tucked between her knees. I smile a lil remembering earlier when we had the whole "don't have to have sex to make love conversation" she was and is right I'd consider every bit of being together these few days making love, well some parts more than others of course. My thoughts interrupted by the gentle touch of rae hand on my cheek.

"Baby?"

"hhmm?" I looked down into her deep brown eyes and brushed my hand against her smooth skin.

"I just love you Chelsea I lovve you."

"I love you my baby," I softly press my lips and kiss her lightly at first deepening slowly, our hands and fingertips slowly tracing each others bodies,then just holding kissingeach other with no plans for for letting up. Though Rae did startle us both by her squirming and hitting the remote,turning the tv on.

"shit baby I'm sorry," she said moving the remote from beneath her shoulder and pointing it to turn it off.

"no don't Rae, I like it"

"What is it?"

"I dunno but sounds sexy ," I grinned.

"nope you are sexy," she grinned and pulled me down into a deeper kiss.

**Etta James-just a little bit**

Idont want much, no no

I just want a little bit

I dont want it all babe

I just want a little bit

Just a little bit of your love

Turn your lights down low

And, honey, slip me a kiss

Turn your lights down low, baby

Come on, I cant resist

I wanna a little bit of your love

Oh, please right now honey

I cant wait now

Baby just gimme, just gimme a little bit of your love now

I dont want, please, cant wait now

I want you forever

not just for peace of mind

Please say you never leave me baby

Not til the end of time

Oh just a little bit of your love

Oh gimme just a little bit of your love

I dont want much

I want a little bit of your love

Gimme some more, gimme a little taste right now

Please, please right now, I cant wait

Baby just a little bit a little bit a little bit, right now right now


	23. Chapter 23

"Damn," I muttered breaking the kiss that we'd been lost in for who knows how long.

"hmm,"Rae half got out as she buried her face in my neck again,sending shivers all along my my spine.

"Baby, I think they're here."

"who?"I caught a glimpse of a smile before her lips grazed my collarbone.

"uh,"

BANG BANG BANG,"HEY YA"LL IN THERE?" BANG BANG BANG BANG,"WE"RE HERE COME ON OPEN UP"

"oh,"Rae place another soft kiss on my lips, before sharing a look of disappointment.

BANG BANG BANGITYBANG BANG BANNNNNNG,"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"shit," kissing one another once more,"YEH YEH be right there,"

I snickered biting my lip,"Be nice Rae,"

"oh I will,"she grabbed my hand gently pulling/helping me up from the sofa,and pulling me into another heart pounding,breathtaking kiss.

"baby,"

"What that wasn't nice?"

"Very, but you know what I mean,Rae," I laughed.

"oshe sighedk,"still holding my hand in hers we walked toward the front door

BANGBANGBNGBANNNNNNNGGG

"I'm coming!" I shouted to the impatient person pounding my door.

"no you aren't"

"what yes I am," I gave Rae a sideways glance reaching for the door

Suddenly she grabbed me by my waist and spun me around pressing my back to the wall then leaning so close I could barely feel her lips against my ear,she whispered huskily,"at least not yet,"In just as short a moment as she'd backed me into the wall she'd tangled her right hand into my hair, her left arm around my waist and she kissed me so hard that it once again quite literally took my breath away. It was a second before I could kiss her back,but I did with as much hunger as she had met my lips , my arms holding her tight against me,and any thought of our company soon left my mind. At least until she broke away from kiss,and gave me a quick peck of a kiss,straightening herself,and my again rumpled shirt,"later baby,promise"

Damn I thought to myself she's killing me, just then she winked and smiled over her shoulder before opening the door.

**k hey everyone sorry this is short but it IS something right? well I hope it counts consider this my way of saying I'm back and committed still to this story and my readers.**

**readwell ya probably have at this point huh LOL but review please I need to know you still wanna read **


	24. Chapter 24

"H- H- Hey How ya'll doin?" Raven stuttered out in that adorable way,damn I just wanna kiss her right now.

"Hey Baxter, Daniels.."Loca started but took a not so subtle elbow in the ribs from Bianca,"Oh uh yeh I mean Hey Raven, Chelsea."

"Hi," I smiled.

"We got ya'll a lil something," Bianca handed us a big bouquet of beautiful cut flowers, man this is a whole new side to them.

"Thanks," Rae & I said in unison,"They are beautiful."

"Come on in and I'll put these in some water k?" I turned from the door.

"Chels, I'll help."

"oh Rae its ok I," but I was interrupted by Rae telling the girls to have a seat,"oh well yeh ,we'll be right back." I said looking back over my shoulder at Bianca, Loca, AND Muffy.

"Rae baby,It's not like I was going to really leave you with them a while, or anything," I said as we entered the kitchen.

"Oh I know Chels, that's not it at all."

"It's not," I turned my head to the side a bit confused.

"mmm nope."

"Well then wha" I was interrupted by Rae again but this time by her lips crushing mine, I felt her ease the flowers out of my hand and into the vase I'd just filled with water. That very same hand soon found it's way up the back of my shirt, fingertips pressing my flesh, pulling me into her,"MMMM," I let a moan escape my lips before I even realized it. My arms wrapped so tightly around Rae,completely forgetting the guests AGAIN. Raven kissed my cheek lightly then pressed her lips to my neck,"baby," I breathed as a shiver swept through my body. Her lips moved up painfully slow as they softly tugged my earlobe.

"Maybe they don't have to stay long," she whispered teasingly in my ear as her hand squeezed my ass, causing quite and audible gasp to escape my lips. I felt her fingers intwine with my own, as a big smile crossed her face," C'mon baby," she winked. I melted.

We walked into the living room hand in hand without even thinking."So hey,what's up?" I asked as I took a seat on the end of the couch.

Silence.

"So We umm didn't make dinner yet ya'll want like take out?" Rae said with just a bit of a crack in her voice,sitting on the arm of the sofa next to me.

"Sure," Bianca spoke up," But we like all gotta talk aight? You both remember right?"

"yeh" We said again in unison.

"Well, oh hang on I need to take this,excuse me." Muffy said standing up , I pointed at the kitchen so she could have privacy.

"So hey we do wanna talk to Muffy bout us aight?" Loca leaned in a little bit.

"k" I answered.

" We want ya'll to help."

"Yeh," Bianca spoke up," she's been kinda weird I don't know what's up , like all day her cell's been ringing and she's been secretive and giggling and ,"Oh Hey Muffy, everything ok?"

"Yup, very it was just...umm so what's going on?"

**Ok everyone so this chappy is a bit on the short side and well also probably not the best btu I'm gettin back in here right?**


	25. Chapter 25

"Well," I started leaning against Rae a little," Baxter.. sorry, I mean Raven and I are dating, well more than that umm."

"She's trying to say that we love each other,"Rae cut in putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Ok, and?"

Bianca,Loca, Raven and I ALL looked at Muffy with our jaws a little slack,following her reaction.

"Oh c'mon, you mean this is NEWS to anyone. No like offense or anything, but like it's pretty obvious there was something there."

Feeling a sense of Deja vu I looked at Rae,"Damn baby you're psychic and you didn't know." I teased.

"Well Chels, it kinda seems like everyone noticed before us, better late than never huh?" She took my face in her hands and kissed me softly.

"UM HELLO?" Loca's voice brought us back to the situation at hand.

"oh sorry," we both said.

"Well what does that have to do with me...with any of us really?"

"umm Muffy it's just that,"Bianca started to answer and I actually thought I heard the slightest bit of fear in her voice.

"We, that is Bianca and I wanted to talk to you cuz like," Loca spoke even her voice was shaky.

"Oh shit," Muffy turned away a litte," I guess I should have said something before now but well I didn't know how."

"what?" the other four of us said in unison, I stifled a giggle at the fact that we all shared a thought.

"ok Look,"Muffy squeezed her eyes together tight and winced like she was expecting the ass beating of a lifetime,"Alana and I are in love."

Silence.

More silence.

Without ever opening her eyes Muffy continued,"I ...we wanted to tell you , but that's the real reason she was sent away, I mean her dad caught us together and well, now she's done and we still want to be together, we're in love I have umm she and I'm going to pick her up in a few days and well." She slowly starting to open her eyes and looked around."what?"

Silence AGAIN.

"I mean look Loca, I guess I should have told you I mean we've known each other the longest, and I wanted to, it's just that I didn't know how and things weren't set in stone really but recently well things have grown, our feelings I mean and our relationship."

Loca started to reply,"Muffy, it's cool, I mean I guess well. See the thing is I have something I need to tell you."

"ok"

"Well you and Alana are together right?"

"Yes,"Muffy replied seeming a little hesitant.

"k and Raven and Chelsea are together?"

Rae looked at me with a bit of a ' well look who just caught' look on her face,then pulled me a little closer as I buried my face in her shoulder trying hard not to laugh.

"well it's just that..."

"What she's trying to say is that we wanted to talk to you about something and since we've always been the three of us we didn't want you upset and thinking things have changed because it hasn't really, not as far as the three of us are concerned k,"Bianca interrupted.

"Ok.. OH WOW! Are you...I mean to say the two of ... oh man.. Bianca and Loca? I mean are the two of you together? That's why we're all here right? I mean you guys wanted the fact that Bax...erm I mean Raven and Chelsea are a couple to kind of cushion the fact that the two of you are a couple oh man and when I found out about them I was thinking that since ya'll were ok with them that it would be cool when I said something bout me & Alana ," Muffy started to laugh out loud," This is crazy all of us there must be something in the water."

"I have soda and stuff in the...oh.." I replied without thinking and then caught Rae's look out of the corner of my eye, and bit my lip leaning back to Rae and stopping before I finished that.

Everyone laughed,"Lots of lady lovers then huh?" Loca laughed more, before standing and going to hug Muffy,"Damn girl I'm so glad that we are cool you know I love you."

"I love you too , but Bianca is right over there."

"Wha? Oh girl you are crazy." Loca laughed play punching Muffy's arm,then turning and yelling to rae, " How bout some Pizza girl."

"huh ohh uh yeh sure everyone want that?"

"sure"

"k aight lemme get the menu and phone and we'll order some then."

Biancastood for the first time since arriving," you know we intend to pay for ours ok ?"

"Oh aight that's cool."

Raven took my hand and I walked with her, hearing someone talking behind us," what a night unusual friendships formed, and unlikely lovers," I think everyone laughed. I agreed in my head.

**k so this may be lame here but I'm trying right? please R&R thanks**


	26. Chapter 26

_ok so I wrote this a bit back but just decided to post it ( thanks W.T.S if you only knew how much ya mean to me :) this is for whomever chooses to read but I dedicate to you :)_

e walked into the kitchen and Rae pushed against the wall holding my

hands above my head kissing me so hard it hurt a little, but damn did

it feel good. I kissed her back just as deeply, absolutely melting

with each passing second. Just then the door swung open and Muffy

spoke," hey ya'll like Bianca and Loca are all over each other so I

thought I'd oh...sorry," she blushed a little.

Rae and I parted though still holding each other, laughing then Rae

said,"right yeh k so umm.. there's the menu and phone", she pointed

towards the phone and the stack of menus next to it.

Rae giggled burying her face into my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"k umm, I'll just do that then."

"You're so bad, " I whispered giggling a bit myself.

"and would you want me any other way?"

"I'd want you ANY way I could get ya."

"umm,"Rae laughed and you could practically see the wheels a' turnin

in her mind,but before I could say a thing she completely enveloped me

in her arms kissing me deeply once more. I was literally coming up for

air when we heard," k so like they said it'll be about... oh umm..

sorry." Muffy's voice was trailing off,"again".

"No no it's ok I just well we can't, well ya see what had happened

was," I started.

" It's ok actually I get it, and I'm guessing at this point it

wouldn't be terribly rude of me to call Alana back then huh?"

"Not at all girl, you can use my phone if ya wanna," Rae replied

pulling me tighter.

"Baby, I love you so much, and I gotta admit I'm hungry but..."

" the pizza is just the appetizer,"Rae whispered in my ear puling the

lobe gently between her lips and I swear I nearly lost my mind then

and there.


	27. Chapter 27

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes looking around to see that things were just right and I wring my hands a little nervous trying not to look near the clock ,trying not to be nervous about when Rae would get home. WOw , yup I said, well I thought it at least I thought "when Rae would get home instead of when she'd get here. anyway Chels chill.

I walk over to the mirror and run my fingers through my hair letting it fall over my shoulder, slowly with trembling fingers unbutton a button on my turquoise blouse , letting out a heavy sigh as I hear the doorbell,causing me to literally jump in the air.

My voice cracks,"just a sec."

I open the door to see Rae standing there looking a little nervous as well,"Hi baby," finally spoke and you could have knocked me over with a feather.

"Hi," I smiled back, sort of biting my bottom lip,"you look amazing and she did, I felt underdressed as I couldn't help but stare at her. A long form fitting , black dress with a slit up the side, covering her beautiful frame not leaving much to the imagination,but just enough.

"You look so gorgeous baby," wrapping one arm around my waist as I in turn do the same, puling her to me, we lock on one another's gaze briefly just before our lips meet softly . It is a moment into the kiss I realize we're standing in the doorway ane unintentionally pull away and giggle."what?" Rae asked softly

"Wanna come inside?" I smile

"oh, " she smiles shyly, something she doesn't do often,and I melt a little more as I step aside and she walks through the door way ,arms still around my waist. SHe lets go only to shut the door behind her, it takes a moment to break our stare,before she notices anything around us.

While she was gone I had put together a mix cd, of songs that were us, sprinkled with a few just for the sake of romance,"Chels" she touches my face gently in the flickering candlelight as the sweet smooth vocals of Etta James spin in the background.

"Shh," I gently take her hand in mine, and place the softest kiss upon her lips. I smile looking deeply into her eyes as we walk toward the sofa, I'd nearly swear I floated there.

"sorry it took so long baby ,I"

I place my fingertip to Rae's lips,they are so incredibly soft and warm I'm drawn into another soft,yet passionate kiss. Breaking away a little Rae smiles looking deep into my eyes,"c'mere" she says almost a question as she leans back on the sofa pulling me closer wrapping me in the warmth,love and safety of her arms. I let my eyes close and lean into her as I lay my head against her shoulder and feel her fingers run through my hair," I love you." SHe whispers so softly I barely hear her, I smile to myself and settle into her more my arms wrapping around her,"I love YOU "I whisper just as softly.

I can feel her trembling and for a moment her heart races,more than I've heard it before,in a bit however it matches the pace of my own.I lay there just enjoying the closeness and sheer beauty of this moment.

"Chels, I love you more than you could ever possibly know,and I just"

" I love you baby," I raised my head to look into her beautiful brown eyes,noticing she looks a little bit worried,"what's wrong"

"I just wish we would have known sooner ya know,"

"Raven, listen hon we JUST finished high school, it's not like we're 73, and just professing our love for each other. "I snuggle back up close nuzzling against her neck planting a little kiss on the softness of her flesh."besides even if we were I'd love you forever anyway."

"I'd love you too Chelsea but," she busted up laughing," 73? Where the hell did that one come from?"

mmuno " I shrugged muttering against her neck, I didn't know where it came from but it WAS true.

"ok so maybe that's true, well it is I mean I know we're lucky to have found this out now, in a way earlier than a lot of people , but I just well, I mean um, it's that I well by the way, How are we alone?"

Noticing that she's avoiding something though, usually I'm the rambling nonsensical , is that a word ah well, "Baby, aren't you glad we are though?"I practically purr,without even noticing.

I saw a smile cross her face,"yeh,"

I lean in kissing her tenderly," as silly as it may seem, I missed you."

"it's not silly, I missed you too, "

I started to get up but she held me tighter,"wait"

"I just ,"

"I know but ," she paused for an uncomfortable length of time, then kissed me deeply. Before taking my hand in hers,"Chels.. I know that this may seem oh man I just dont know how it seems but here's the thing, I'm glad we've found out that we are in love and are together and I always wanna be with you."

"I always wanna be with you , Rae , I love you . That's not going to change.'

"I know ,,... I know... me too I ,"there's that heavy sigh again," CHelsea Ophelia Daniels... I love and adore and cherish you , so much more than you can ever know but I would like to try and show you , I want to spend my life with you , I want to spend forever loving you and showing you how much I ...Baby? WIll you marry me?"

Before I could even breathe she'd produced this ring, this beautiful ring out of what seemed like thin air holding it near my hand, I saw hers shaking, not just trembling but shaking and hard."I don't know what to say."WHich was completely true not often am I speechless.

"I'm sorry I just thought I mean,"

"no,... I mean YES of Course Raven I love you with every single fiber of my being and I want that too I want to be with you forever, loving you."

"y-y-yes? uh yeh you want to marry me?" Oh man she's so adorable ,Raven, the ever confident outspoken beautiful Raven.

All I could do was nod, and lean down to kiss her so tenderly


	28. Chapter 28

We lay there completely wrapped in one another both figuratively and literally for who knows how long, could have been minutes, maybe hours ,but none of that mattered. At this moment all that mattered was us. This was probably fast in fact my head is still spinning from all of this in the matter a a very few days I've fallen in love, no strike that admitted my love for my best friend and she loves me back exactly like I love her and now ..wow ...now we're engaged. Believe me it takes my breath away but it's so right, nothing has ever felt more right.

"Chels" I feel her hand gently caress my cheek, I open my eyes and smile, yup it's real, we are ,she is, this is.

"Hey,"

She smiles back," hey, so this is happening huh?"

" I certainly hope so," I snuggle up close in her arms, placing little kisses against her cheek and neck then her lips,"anyway you aren't getting out of this my love, you asked me to marry you and I wanna be your wife."

"Wow,"

"what?"

"that just sounds even better falling off your lips" she pulled me closer kissing me gently. "you know I could stay here and snuggle with you forever."

"Ah so we're already acting like we're married"

"What?" she got that cute little what are you possibly talking about Chels, look on her face.

"well," I stole a small quick kiss,"already you'd rather lay on the couch than have sex with your wife." I stifled a laugh, just barely though.

"not even," she smirked and tickled me, settling with our foreheads touching,our breath quicker, and she whispered huskily," Baby, you know I always ...want ...you,"she got out between little kisses, the last she sorta licked my lips lightly making me almost gasp for breath,"to hand me the remote is the game on?"

Before I had a chance to catch my breath she cracked up, "cmere babylove" and i liked it and melted a little but still smacked her with a pillow.

I snuggled back up against her, " I love you so much" we both said in sync.

The ring fit perfectly on my finger , just another thing in the meant to be column, I couldn't help staring at it, I knew this was all real and happening but there still a feeling of I won't say disbelief but I'm definitely amazed.

"You like it," Rae noticed my staring and kissed my forehead.

"yeh, of course but Rae you shouldn't have"

"shh, it's ok"

"I ..jusst you ...oh man I mean but it's like so,"

"expensive?"

"I wasn't going to say that"

"You were thinking it?"

"Yeh,"

"it didn't cost me/"

"Raven I don't need to know that baby.""

"It's ok, it's a pretty incredible story and I wanted to tell you of course."

"k," I snuggle next to her, well half on her and half beside her, my head against her shoulder but so that I can see her face and also her hand holding mine as she spoke.

"Well you know when I left tonight?"

I nod.

"I don't know where to start I mean it's kinda crazy but well ok, so we were in the car and my cell rang, it was my grandma. Viv, you remember her right?"

"Yeh," my face most likely reflecting my confusion.

She smiled,"yeh I was just as confused,anyway So she asked me to come over. Well I get there and the first thing she says is' weren't you planning on telling me?'

My look of confusion , I know is unmistakable .

"Yeh," she smiles again, kissing me softly," So I'm like tell you...umm...what? She said Raven, honey, you know who you're talking to.Don't you think I wanna know when my granbaby's in love."

"WHOA"

"yeh, Grandma Viv, psychic viv, mm hmmm. So I'm speechless, She's laughing , hugs me and says,'Darlin, I'm sorry I was just excited when I , well when I got that 'Vibe." So I'm thinking how do I tell her I'm in love with my best friend. SHe laughs and says, 'I always liked Chelsea, such a beautiful, sweet girl."

Raven leans and kisses me before I can say anything, though I gotta admit I might have been too shocked to speak.

"once I settled a little, I mean I'm still pretty well in shock. I know she's psychic but how was I to know she knew ya know?"

I laugh partly because that admittedly sounds like a classic Chelsea statement, "Well YOU are psychic,"

She rolls her eyes,"walked right into that one ."

"yup." we both giggle and kiss a little.

"we basically she gives me this ring and says that it was her grandmother's and was given to her when she got engaged and was meant for me when I got engaged. She told me that whatever I wanted was more than fine with her, and if I wanted you to have it so did she, and well basically we discussed you and us, and I wanted to propose anyway, don't think this was all her idea. I love you baby, and everything I said I mean. I want to be with you forever. "

"I know, " A tear fell down my cheek, just to be kissed away as quickly as it fell.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Chels." Though I saw tears in her eyes as well.

"shh baby, it's .. a happy cry." We both smiled and kissed each other tenderly.

"this is just wild, I wanted tonight to be incredible and I wanted to propose to you, I mean I couldn't afford the ring you deserve so it may have been a while but just like everything that has happened with us, it just falls into place, I just."

"I know," just as amazed as she is,this has already been so unbelievable. We both stare into one another's eyes lost in the moment, both just rendered speechless by the sheer intensity of it all.

"you ok," she searched my eyes.

"never been better," I kissed her deeply , cuddling up tight in him arms, the only place I want to be.

As I laid my head against her shoulder, partially nuzzled in her neck, she ran her fingers through my hair, and whispering softly ," me too."


	29. Chapter 29

(Rae's POV)

WOW, This is incredible, borderline unbelievable. I lay here holding there the most beautiful amazing woman,no, person in the entire world, at least in my universe. This woman curling up in my arms, holding me just as tight as I have a hold on her. This woman is and always has been my best friend, now my girlfriend, my lover, my fiancee. Oh my wow,that's for real, that's my fiancee, future wife. I never in a million years would have thought I'd have a wife. I mean maybe though maybe it's true. Eddie, Viv, my grandma everyone seemed to know about our love before us at least before me, well maybe before I could admit it to myself. It seems like things are moving so fast but really it can't go fast enough,if it makes sense I wanna rush right into this and take my time doing it. I can't be close enough, I want to wrap her in my arms and never let her go,right next to her isn't close enough.

"Baby', she whispers, reaching up touching my face and I look down into those beautiful eyes and she's so close I smell the intoxicating scent of her Strawberry shampoo. WHo could have ever known I'd love strawberries so much, the very scent touches all of my senses and wraps me up in our love all over again.lost in this moment this love this woman."baby" she whispers again a little louder this time.

"yeh,"

"I love you." she kissed me deeper," your surprise was amazing and hard act to follow but umm, I kinda have a lil something something for you,something I've been thinking about well pretty much well all night..day something/"

"baby you didn't have to do anything I mean the place looks great and well , I noticed the cd it's beautiful, you are beautiful, you are always but I mean especially tonight."

"not that," she grinned as she began to hesitantly lift her body off mine and the sofa.

I whimpered in protest, but she just smiled and took my hand,gently urging me to stand with her. I did as she wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a deep fiery passionate kiss. Practically lifting me off the ground or at least it felt that way.

SHe leaned in kissing my earlobe pulling it lightly between her teeth just before whispering, ok half whispering almost growling,"come with me baby?" Couldn't tell if it was a question or sort of a command but I wasn't about to say no.

(Chels PoV)

I could hear my heart pounding , and think I could hear Raven's heart too, in that kiss. Just before I take her hand leading her slowly up the stairs


	30. Chapter 30

A/N( I wanted to take a second and say thanks for reading and sticking with me through this journey. This story is dedicated to "Sweetness" you know who you are ;)

now on with the show er story

(still Chels POV)

I turn my head and had a bit of an evil grin on my face as we reach my bedroom door pausing just a moment with my right hand on the the door ,Rae's hand in my left.

"Chels'" I hear a somewhat shaky whisper escape Rae's lips.

I turn taking her into my arms ,"what's wrong baby?"

"Nothing , just you stopped just standing there, you having visions now?"

"sort of ," I look into her widening eyes and smile she has the cutest almost bewildered look on her face. I kiss her softly running my fingers through her hair."you sure you're ok?"

"Absolutely," she smiles so wide; I think to myself 'That's my Rae'.

I turn her hand still in mine and push the door open slowly ,taking just a moment for our eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed knees apart taking both of Rae's hands into my own pulling her up towards me.

The warmth of her thighs against mine radiates through my entire being our eyes locked on one another all of time seemingly standing still. She leaned down kissing me deeply sending my mind swirling.

Before I even consciously realize what is happening I'm almost lying back on my bed lost in this kiss, Raven's hand cradling my neck while her other is slipping under the strap of my top. This feels more than amazing but ,"no..nonnooo wait wait wait " I manage between tiny kisses, slipping out and off the bed suddenly causing her to fall over on my bed with a defeated expression on her face,

" B-B-BBABY "

I giggle , " now Raven, tsk tsk tsk," I wiggle my finger in the air," what kind of girl do you think I am?" I lean in closer admittedly "teasing the animals'.

"hmm, she feigns deep thought ,"what kind of girl do I think you are?"

"mm hmm" closer

"Mine," she reaches up for me I let my hand linger on hers for just a minute before turning and pulling away.

"True. " I smile." I am your girl. totally and completely," I lean down kissing her lips so softly barely touching.

"Arg," she falls back the back of her hand against her forehead in a very Joan Crawford ' oh Leave me alone' sort of way.

I giggle again , unable to help it.'aw poor baby," I pout my lips.

I walk over to the stereo bending slowly allowing my beloved's gaze to linger.

I start the cd player shuffling as I've spent this time apart this evening compiling some of the most beautiful music as well as fixing this place up a bit nothing too good for my baby.

I look over my shoulder and catch her looking alright , and smile as the opening strains of 'Let's get it on' began; I stand up my eyes catching the gaze of my lover.

singing in my best "sexy" voice

_**I been really trying baby**_

_**trying to hold back this feeling for so long **_

Slowly I walk over towards Rae as she sits up on the edge of my bed.

_**And if you feel like I feel baby**_

_**cmon AWW cmon**_

I lift my hands to my waist and as I get closer I lift my shirt off my frame living me in my skirt and the deep purple bra I'd put on just for her.

_**wooo Let's get it on**_

with the slightest touch my skirt falls to the floor and I step out revealing matching panties. The look on on Rae's sweet face a mixture of surprise ,love, lust and everything in between .I've NEVER seen her eyes so wide or anyone's for that matter.

_**AAAwww babe unh let's get it on**_

_**let's love baby**_

_**let's get it on**_

Rae smiles reaching towards me I move up into her lap wrapping my arms around her."Chels," she's almost laughing.

"hmm?" I smile innocently.

"I love you "

I kiss her softly ," and I love you "

**_We're all sensitive people _**

_**with so much to give**_

_**understand me sugar**_

I lean in kissing her neck gently

_**since we got to be **_

_**let's live**_

_**I love you**_

_**there's nothing wrong with me loving you **_

I try my best not to laugh as Rae chimes in

_**Baby nah nah**_

I kiss her lips quickly before resuming my serenade

_**Giving yourself to me could never be wrong **_

_**if the love is true**_

_**Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be**_

_**I'm asking ya honey **_

_**to get it on with me**_

_**(let me love ya let me love ya)**_

we're both about to laugh but I steal a kiss first and her arms wrap around my waist pulling me into her. the song continues in the background but once again nothing else matters , before I know what's even happening Rae has stood up holding me, my legs wrapped around her still and turns sitting me on the edge of the bed as she stood before me now reaching behind her leaving ME speechless as she unzips her dress letting it fall to the floor revealing matching maroon underwear, against her carmel skin, looks so beautiful.

I reach up and pull her onto the bed with me gently as we get lost in another kiss.

I look deep into her eyes with all sincerity and honesty," baby,"

"yeh"

"you always take such good care of me, you always have."

"oh Chels I don't know ..I" I place my finger to her lips.

"just once please Rae tonight , let me take care of you"

I saw her features soften even more as a tear formed in both our eyes and she , biting her lip took my face in her hand and whispering" baby, I'm all yours." then kisses me so tenderly," I'd love for you to, I know you'll take great care of me."


	31. Chapter 31

(Rae's POV)

Wow I can only say wow, this is sensational. I certainly wasn't expecting this, and DAMN is my girl sexy. She always looks so good but tonight in a half strip tease half lap dance half sheer seduction ...ok so that's too many "Halves" who cares she's hotter than hot. I have heard her sing plenty in the years we've known each other but never so sexy damn and at the same time she's the most thoughtful and sweet woman. It almost completely blew my mind to hear those words,"just once please Rae tonight , let me take care of you"

I melted. It's true I've always done whatever ever I could to take care of Chelsea, since we were little girls playing together, I just couldn't stand to see my chels hurt physically or otherwise.

"I love you," She smiles so sweetly searching my eyes, she's aggressive enough and soft enough she's just perfect.

" I love YOU," I lean up kissing her softly her fingers run through my hair and I love the way that feels always loved her playing with my hair, like to play with her hair to and oh my wow I catch another whiff of the thick intoxicating strawberry shampoo as her hair falls down near my cheek and I love it.

I relax as much as I can wanting her to take care of me just as she wants, her hands cradle me yet urge my movement, which I'm all too happy to comply. As the comforter somehow manages to get out of the way. I swear I didn't do it and don't think she let go of me long enough to. Regardless I find my self lying back on the soft sheets of my Chelsea's bed. I've felt these sheets next to my skin before but never like this. Still lost in the warm , spine-tingling kiss I move allowing room for Chels' body to lower onto me , our hips aligned as she settles her legs between mine.

She props her self up on one elbow , her left hand cupping my cheek. We share another intense and knowing gaze. I nod slowly reassuring my love. Just then she leans in and kisses my upper lip ,then my bottom then presses her lips to mine her tongue slips past my lips and I catch my breath , every kiss, every touch better than the one before.

I feel the warmth of her breath, which I have noticed has quickened slightly, against my neck followed by the softest feather like kisses, her lips barely touching my skin I shiver , her arm around me helps to steady me a little. Her kisses trail up to my earlobe and I feel her lips on my ear kissing softly whispering in a little huskier voice ," I want to take my time and really take care of you my baby. I want to focus on you and make you feel so much ,"I'm just about to say that she does but before I get the words out" mmm" she practically growls," you smell so mmm damn Rae good enough to eat"

I feel her blush against my skin as I giggle,"thank you baby ,it's that stuff you loved when we were shopping Warm Vanilla sugar.

"mmmmmm I feel the tip of her tongue just in that spot she knows drives me wild, right behind my ear I nearly buck off the bed,"it so works" which is funny because I'm thinking the same thing that I wanted her to have a good reaction to smelling it on me,"it's perfectly scented for you , at least to me , now you smell sort of how I think you taste." Now I am the one blushing,"really, warm sweet a little creamy, perfect"

I have no response but hold her tighter so she knows it was an amazing thing to say.

Her lips linger a while behind , near and against my ear before her teeth barely brush against my earlobe before giving way to her lips.

I want to watch her I need to see her but damn my eyes for betraying me and closing as my head is drawn back into the warmth of this fluffy pillow I feel her kisses travel down over my collarbone and her fingers follow suit slipping beneath the strap of my bra sliding it off my shoulder just a little in order to kiss more of my flesh. I lean up allowing access for her to unhook my bra in the back and her eyes locked intently on mine I feel her hands move up to my shoulders and slide the straps down before removing it entirely , I could have sworn I saw her lick her lips, she's so damn cute. I lie back my arms around her pulling her towards me, but she stops reaching around to unhook her own and I follow her lead reaching up my hands shaking a little and slip hers off revealing the most beautiful creamy white breasts, my hands linger a moment feeling her incredibly soft skin, she gives in a little and leans against me our bare skin against each other warms me to my core. She presses her lips to mine again kissing me so deeply yet tenderly, making me want her that much more .


	32. Chapter 32

(still Rae's POV)

I feel and hear a moan slip out as she moves toward the side a little bit though I can still feel the heat of her body against my skin though she's no longer covering me. Her fingertips move gingerly over my skin I shiver with each tough but her other arm wrapped around me cradling me , in an almost protective manner. I can look away my eyes locked on her every move, watching her fingertips discovering almost as though memorizing my body, occasionally I steal a glance and her face, her features very soft and intent making she doesn't miss a thing.

I watch as she leans in and following her fingers with her lips, placing tender little kisses along the curves of my breasts, her tongue flicks over my nipple. Without a thought my body presses up towards her mouth relishing every touch. She kisses my breast with a passion and a hunger for sure, but with such care and sensitivity.

I'm falling in love all over again with every touch, but I feel heat rise up into my cheeks and I know I'm visibly flushed as she continues her ginger assault on each of my breasts, I can't help my self I reach up tangling a hand in her hair, as another moan escapes my lips. I can not feel enough, to say I'm enthralled with this beauty is so much of an understatement if I could think of a word meaning love but stronger than love that still wouldn't be enough. Once again lost totally in my thoughts of her and us and this and the very moment the magnitude of this,

Broken away by the feel of Chelsea's lips once more covering mine, I melt into her kiss and touch. I can barely contain myself and the way I am feeling, she leans back looking into my eyes.I can feel my eyes burning with tears and look up to see them in her eyes as well. No words are needed I know just how powerful this all is, I'm filled with so much I can't contain it and can tell she can't either. With an exchange of soft beautiful kisses I feel her warm tears fall with my own mingling on my cheek,there is nothing sad about this at all.

Our eyes locked on each other her fingers run through my hair before lowering her head and pressing her lips to my cheek kissing the tears away.

She opens her mouth slightly as if she were about to speak , I lean up prepared to hang on every word, but she said nothing just smiled a small sweet smile, Moving her body down a little more trailing her fingers over my increasingly warm skin following closely with her soft lips being so careful to not leave a single centimeter of my flesh untouched unkissed or unloved.

She lingered on my belly tracing circles with the tip of her forefinger and placing little kisses at first then stronger, as though she was marking me as her own, I certainly don't mind, I am hers, always and forever


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: real quick wanna give a shout to Allison Lindsay and my buddy Triple L thanks for sticking by and still reading this, wouldn't be posting without someone to read :)

also as always "sweetness" this is for you .

( Chels' POV)

Damn this is almost surreal but I'm lying here with my baby my Raven , I smile as I look up and see her biting her bottom lip, it's not how things are normally. Rae's not the submissive type , but she so deserves to be taken care of. She does and has done SO much for me, she had her first shot at a big break with Donna Cabonna not long ago. Her mentor picked her design,and after I think about it a while I may have been selfish even though I was only standing up for what I really and truly believe in. A message taught by Joni Daniels herself and heard loud and clear by me. I didn't want them to use fur, I am Very against it but I don't understand why she wouldn't just use faux fur and then my baby would have had her big shot. Instead Rae gave up her shot at having her design produced ,for me. The nicest thing she's ever done for me, or that anyone ever has for that matter.

The list of beautiful and amazing things she's done for me could fill up several books, but I want so much to take care of her. I also want very much to make love to her and what better way to fulfill both of these.

"mmm" I hear her moan a little louder as I kiss her belly, one hand moves up caressing her breast. I think I have left a little mark there, but I don't think she'll mind, she doesn't seem to just yet at least. I look up into her deep hazel eyes and she smiles the best she can, as I continue to trail my fingers along her skin following closely with my lips and tongue, a string of kisses all the way to her hip bone, I carefully tuck a finger in her waistband watching her eyes to be sure I'm not moving too fast, from her once more weak but sure smile, I get the nonverbal go ahead. I slip them down just enough to expose the tender flesh of her hip then begin kissing . My finger slides the width of the waist band to her other hip, all the while I'm following with my lips in a succession of kisses, occasionally flicking my tongue against her waiting flesh.

After a moment she lifts her hips from the bed allowing me to remove her panties completely. I stop in my tracks one hand still caressing her breast and the other laying palm down at the base of her stomach, I visually drink this moment in , her beauty , warmth our love everything. At least until I feel her squirm beneath me and whisper, somewhat raspy,"Chels."

I slide my finger tip slowly down her groin following with my tongue, first one side and then the other, I feel her reaching for me; she finds a shoulder and holds to me. I move my face down kissing her inner thigh down to the back of her knee, then slowly , almost painfully so, back up the other then ," Please," she whimpers. I place a soft kiss just a moment longer than a peck against her , getting my lips slightly wet. I let a moan escape as I lick my lips, finally tasting my love on them.

I position myself very carefully between Rae's thighs and kiss just above, on her belly. Then sliding myself up slowly I take her breast between my lips, tongue swirling around her nipple now straining against my kiss. I feel her hands slide down over my body causing a tingling sensation to fill me. Her fingertips crooked now moving into my waist band, I lift my hips enough to allow this, my hand still caressing one breast as I kiss the other. I feel her reaching but before she gets to where she's heading I lie back down our hips, our bodies near perfectly aligned .

I think I hear a slight whimper of disappointment leave my baby's lips, but tonight I want to take care of her, want this night to be as close to perfect as I can make it. Every night with Raven is perfect, but , I digress.

Now our faces even with one another I look into those beautiful eyes again,"baby" she starts. I cut her off with a soft kiss, moving one hand slowly down her side, cupping her hip. My left hand moves up fingers run through her hair. We shiver in near unison.


	34. Chapter 34

( still Chels POV)

these lips are so soft , make me wild.Our kiss deepens I can feel Rae's hunger rising to meet my own. It's all I can do to contain this to not just go crazy on her, but I can't I won't.

I feel her hand against my face," I love you Chels." her breath so very ragged but she manages .Through tiny 'almost' kisses' our lips brush each other never quite able to finish a kiss.

I steady myself enough to speak, "I love you" There's no words to describe this feeling ,the lightning in my veins ,holding her , her shivering body aching with mine in anticipation. Her eyes silently pleading with me now, she whispers ," Chels you're making me crazy , I don't know how... much I can take... oh ..my,"

I look at her my features softening , "Rae I just, it's "

"sshh, she leans up kissing me so sweetly," you haven't done anything wrong, it 's perfect you are, but I can barely hang on I need you , I want to feel you in... Chels please take me ." Her breath so short her heart pounding so I can feel it beating with mine through our chests pressed so tightly to one another.

I say nothing other than I love her as I press my lips back to hers , she welcomes me in such a warm inviting kiss in the love of her arms which cling to me now.

I slip my hand between our bodies , and touch her ever so lightly , but she jerks a bit I have my one arm around her in an attempt to steady her, it almost works. I push my finger inside of Rae and immediately this fire rages throughout my body into hers and back again as if this touch has completed a circuit in the most thrilling dare I say electrifying moment. She throws her head back moaning , breaking the kiss. I smile and begin kissing her neck down and across to her collarbone her one hand tangled in my hair all but pulling it, it doesn't hurt for some reason , I can only guess because every other feeling is so intense. I feel her other hand on my hip pulling me to her,during all of this my second finger has found it's way inside and crosses over the first.

It feels quite amazing to touch her, especially knowing the effect it has on her, she's even more beautiful, sexier than ever. I love the way she gets that look in her eyes, when we catch each other's gaze the passion burning with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns, and the love is equal if not greater. She clings tighter as I move around feeling all of her,the tips of my fingers exploring my love .Each brush of my finger tip sends her closer to that edge and heightens all of my senses as well making me want, need and love this woman so much more. I feel her kiss my neck,"oh Chels,"

There goes that damn lightning through my veins, my body presses tighter to her, still moving carefully and slowly, her warmth on my finger tips I bend my fingers in a "c'mere" motion then straighten them one at a time. I want to feel all of this , of her. I want her to feel everything.

I kiss her chest gingerly before taking her breast into my mouth,"oh God," she breathes louder than before. Twisitng my fingers inside I kiss her with more passion her hand has found it's way to my ass , cupping me, nails digging into my flesh pulling me, trying to get closer as her leg draws up beside me against my waist. She's squirming underneath me in an effort to get closer neither of us can get close enough to the other, My own breath is getting harder to come by and I feel and hear a moan escape my lips against her breast.

The heat rising faster, as she clings desperately to my body, I'm about to kiss just below her chest,"no," I feel a hand on my cheek moving my face up to look at her. tears not only in her eyes but a few streaming down her cheeks. My heart sinks, I move up quickly to look into her eyes as tears fall from my own,"Rae I'm "

"shh, don't stop Chels"

"but"

"I just want you up here with me, kiss me babygirl."

I kissed her tears away and move my free hand to her face, our eyes stay fixed in this stare.

Finally she breaks the gaze,kissing my lips so passionately and I feel her practically explode in my arms setting off the same response in me, we cling to one another bodies pulsing against and into each other ,amidst moans and whispers and desperate attempts at kisses.

Tears falling freely from both of us, I move slowly to the side a little taking Raven into my arms. " I love you so much my baby"

It's as though it's all either of us can do to speak but Rae manages a weak" I love you Chels." "always"

"always." I wrap my arms tightly around her trying to get my breathing together but no such luck.

We share a warm slow kiss,"Chels than," I cut her off before she can thank me, she doesn't need to it's what I wanted to do for both of us.

She lays her head against my shoulder and throws one leg over mine as she settles in her arm over my chest.

I'm home , this is more than right, more than perfect more than love. I smile running my fingers through her slightly damp hair. Just then I notice the cd player is still on and could there be a more perfect line at a more perfect time?

_**and when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms **_

_**you know you really love a woman.**_

We both giggle softly as she lifts her head to share another soft but passionate kiss.

"I love you " we say in near unison.

lyrics to Have you ever really loved a woman-Bryan Adams)

_**To really love a woman**_

_**To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside**_

_**Hear every thought - see every dream**_

_**and give her wings - when she wants to fly**_

_**Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms**_

_**You know you really love a woman**_

_**When you love a woman you tell her**_

_**that she's really wanted**_

_**When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one**_

_**Cuz she needs somebody to tell her**_

_**that it's gonna last forever**_

_**So tell me have you ever really **_

_**- really really ever loved a woman?**_

_**To really love a woman**_

_**Let her hold you - **_

_**til ya know how she needs to be touched**_

_**You've gotta breathe her - really taste her**_

_**Til you can feel her in your blood**_

_**when you can see your unborn children in her eyes**_

_**Ya know ya really love a woman**_

_**When you love a woman **_

_**you tell her that she's really wanted**_

_**When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one**_

_**Cuz she needs somebody to tell her**_

_**that you'll always be together**_

_**So tell me have you ever really - **_

_**really really ever loved a woman?**_

_**You got to give her some faith - hold her tight**_

_**A little tenderness - gotta treat her right**_

_**She will be there for you, takin' good care of you**_

_**Ya really gotta love your woman...**_

_**Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms**_

_**Ya know ya really love a woman**_

_**When you love a woman you tell her**_

_**that she's really wanted**_

_**When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one**_

_**Cuz she needs somebody to tell her**_

_**that it's gonna last forever**_

_**So tell me have you ever really **_

_**- really really ever loved a woman?**_

_**Just tell me have you ever really, **_

_**really, really, ever loved a woman?**_

_**Just tell me have you ever really,**_

_**really, really, ever loved a woman?**_


	35. Chapter 35

I stretch my arms above my head, unable to stifle a yawn. I open my eyes as I turn to kiss my love, only she's not there,"Rae!...Baby?"

I smell the sweet scent of maple syrup lingering in the air and smile to myself realizing where she is. Before I can even get out of bed I can hear her singing as she comes down the hall.

"I feel my temperature risin...mmm...higher and higher it's burnin through to my soul.

baby baby baby you're gonna set me on fire ...WOO,"with a growl," my BRRain's flaming I don't know which way to go mmm"

I giggle at the thought of her "channeling" Elvis, and then close my eyes as she enters the room. Trying to not let on that I heard her.

She's still singing , but quietly"cause your kisses lift me higher... like the sweet song of a choir." I hear her set something on the bedside table and feel her climbing onto the bed,"you light my morning sky..."she straddles me leaning in practically whispering her forehead against mine," with your burning love"

I open my eyes slowly reaching up to rub them as if I just woke up , she smiles like a cheshire cat," MORNING!" she kissed my forehead.

I smile back, and she kisses my neck causing me to squirm,"baby"

"hmm"

"made ya breakfast" she beams like a child on Christmas morning she even bounces a little.. My God she's adorable.

I notice first that she's wearing the top I had on last night ,undies, and this enormous grin. The room suddenly heats up.

I also notice the tray on the table , two glasses of juice, a huge pile of pancakes dripping with syrup and a single daisy , likely from the garden. That just makes me smile. I love how sweet she is.

I give her a small kiss, a peck really, closed mouth as I haven't made it to brush my teeth and have a fear of morning breath.

She literally 'hops" off of me and under the covers beside me , RIGHT beside me. I pull the sheet up a lil as I haven't had the chance to dress. This only gets me a disappointed look from Raven.

I laugh," baby , you wouldn't want me to get syrup all ov..." I stop myself realizing what I just said and who I said it to.

"I wouldn't say all that now," she moved the tray over my lap and leaned in as we both began to eat the breakfast she prepared with such love. She really is so sweet. Well it didn't last too long in fact if I didn't know better I'd say she willed that drip of syrup to fall, right between my breasts, yeh I thought it was a lil convenient too.

Without a word she moves the tray to the bedside table and leans down licking the syrup away. I bite my bottom lip and TRY to maintain. I can't take my eyes off of her, she reaches over and wraps her right arm around my waist and pulls herself closer as she continues to kiss over my chest lingering on my breast before kissing back up my neck. Her body moving over mine, my legs part slightly almost like they have a mind of their own. Her waist even with mine now, she takes my face in her hands" I love you Chels."

I smile," I love you baby, thanks for breakfast. "

"I wanted to I woke up full of energy and you were so beautiful laying there,looked so peaceful. I didn't wanna wake you.

"You could have, baby."

"I know ," she places a small kiss against my lips, but I wanted to do this instead.

"pounce on me?"

She pulls her head back,"pounce? I'll show you pounce babygirl," she teases.

"no no nooooo," I try to look serious but can't hold off a smile.

"ready?" she leans back more.

"RAVEN LYDIA BAXTER!!!"

She moves quickly towards me stopping and leaning her forehead against mine,"Chelsea Ophelia Daniels." She grins,

"or Baxter?"

she is about to kiss me but that caught her off guard ,her lips barely touched mine before she leaned back,"huh?"

"what?"

"I asked you."

"hmm?"

"what do you mean 'or Baxter'?"

"welll I was just thinking , how would it sound."

"how would what sound?"

"geeze Rae, and people think I can be slow," I laughed." How would CHelsea Ophelia Baxter sound?"

"wh- oh OOHHHH Baby, "

"just thinking out loud."

" No I ...it... just.. you'd want to do that ...I mean take my name?"

"why not I'm going to be your wife."

"Well but Chelsea, I'll be your wife too."

" Well that's true I guess but I know what family means to you Rae,and well "

"But Chels, what about your family I mean your close with your family too."

"Yeh, but I don't know I just thought I'd be yours, well I am yours, but "

"Don't get me wrong baby, I like the sound of that , I love that you would do that for me, I just guess I hadn't thought about it,til now."

"Whatever you wanna do baby I just wanted to do that for you."

"you sure?"

"Yeh, does it sound bad?"

"wha... no it's sounds ..well ...like music to my ears,"She smiles , I would almost swear there were tears forming in her eyes.

"Good ," I lean up and kiss her tenderly

She kisses back tenderly but passion building, I can feel her pulse pounding."You alright sweetheart?"

"yup" she gets that mischevious grin back now,and leans down tugging my earlobe between her teeth,not hard but I notice.

"hey," I laugh" What got into you?"

She leans her forehead to mine again," you really want me to answer that?

I wrinkle my brow,her smile widens. she leans in her lips against my ear as she whispers,"you." That sends shivers all through my body, flashes of our lovemaking last night ,dance through my head.

"oh," I feel heat rising into my cheeks.

She laughs again," You're so cute Chels."

I smile , she got me.

she mutters sort of under her breath,"where was I?" and then as though a light bulb went off in her mind, she leans in and kisses just behind my ear , placing small kisses trailing along my neck her tongue flicking against my skin occasionally .


	36. Chapter 36

Finding myself lost in another mind melting kiss,Rae and I now lying on our sides facing each other and in the haze of passion we'd managed to lose the top she had on of mine.

"Rae baby," I manage between kisses.

"hmm? she mumbles into my neck.

"Maybe we should get up"

Silence, except for the moan that slipped out of my mouth as she continued kissing along my collarbone.

"Rae, we can't stay in bed all day."

With that she lifted her head enough to look into my eyes," First of all baby, who says? Second it's still morning hardly been all day I mean we JUST had breakfast."

"well ," like she really has to convince me to stay here with her,"Don't you work today? "

"Nope."

" What?"

"well, " she continues as her fingertips move slowly over my shoulder and down my arm," There is the wonderful little thing called 'Vacation Time', and I sort of took care of it this morning while making breakfast,"she laced her fingers through mine,"all taken care of my love."

"But umm I have a job,"

"You don't work today anyway Chels."

"I know but,"

"but you have vacation time too sweetheart," she raises her eyebrow and feigns total innocence.

This is true and sounds awesome but ," well I dunno "

"Baby," her eyes searching mine for any sign of agreement,pleading with me ," I know!"

"I'm listening"

"if you do take this time off I promise you the best vacation you've ever had."

" Hmm Rae, I dunno. I have been to Disneyland," I reply with as much seriousness as I can muster,"and well that's the happiest place on Earth."

She actually looked hurt, and I was about to apologize, but then she cracked a smile," Babygirl, Disneyland ain't got shit on me."

I couldn't keep from laughing that time, she's so adorable.

"and baby? she leaned so close our lips were barely touching her right hand still holding mine, propped on her left elbow, she whispers in this sexy raspy voice,"I promise You'll no longer think of Disneyland as the happiest place on earth."

That sent chills down my spine,the tip of her tongue brushes my lips causing me to gasp. Her eyes locked intently on mine, without another word she reached over picking up my phone and kissed me tenderly ,then handed the phone to me.

Hell I didn't need convincing but damn is she persuasive, I started to dial as I felt her warm kisses against my neck, whispering," I promise you won't be sorry."

As a voice picked up on the other end I smile mouthing ," I know."


End file.
